Before the Boy Who Lived
by EverLore
Summary: The story of Lily and James through their years in Hogwarts. How Lily and James became so sour with one another, -eventually-how they got to together, friends, pranks, and all that jazz. Post-OotP.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I am going to be writing this story with a friend of mine considering we plan on it taking awhile-a LONG while-but this chapter is all me. I was away on vacation and started writing the beginning from James' side-and finished it. Next chapter she'll start working with me on this story.

--------------Before the Boy Who Lived------------

--------------------Chapter One-----------------------

-------------Before Hogwarts: James----------------

James rolled over onto his stomach and looked at his clock it was 11:53 PM he sat up with a jolt, he only had 7 minutes until his 11th birthday, only 7minutes to prepare for it. He crept downstairs and grabbed the box he had stashed in the broom cupboard, and crept outside onto the back porch, the side of the box read "Filibuster's No-Match, Wet-Start Fireworks".

James checked his watch; it read 11:57 PM. He crept back inside and got a pitcher of water, then stood on the porch and counted down the minutes until July 12th.

'GOD, this is taking forever' he thought as his watch struck 11:59.

Finally it was his birthday. James opened the box and poured the water into it setting off approximately 50 fireworks, then smiling James started to sing "Happy Birthday" as loud as possibly imagined could be accomplished by any human being.

He smiled even bigger and started to sing-if possible-even louder as he saw every light in a 5-mile radius turn on and there were shouts heard from every single wizard in Godric's Hollow who wasn't deaf.

He turned around as his parents, Katherine and Jack Potter, burst through the door trying so hard to be angry with their son, it was his birthday-but he did wake up more than half the neighborhood-it was kind of funny-but it was still wrong…

James got away with a 'fair' punishment. He was grounded for 3 days, after his birthday of course.

He lay in his room thinking about the success of this mornings' plan.

'It was so worth that 'punishment' I got from my parents, the looks on everyone's faces was PRICELESS! Especially Mum's, she looked terrified, angry, and tickled to death, all at once! This has definatly started out as the best birthday ever!'

James woke up later that morning, to find his mum in the kitchen-hopefully making breakfast, he thought. A second later his mother turned around with a heaping plate of all sorts of different flavored pancakes and set them down in front of her 11 year old.

"Good Morning Jamsie. Happy Birthday." James completely ignored her as he sat down and immediately started wolfing down pancakes.

Katherine waited about half of a minute then said to James in a mocking voice.

" Good morning to you too mum, thank you very much for the pancakes you made for me this morning." At this James looked up at his mother with his mouth as full as it possibly could go.

"Goomurnin mum, fanksfer dabrefust" Katherine leaned over the counter and ruffled James' hair as he pushed her hand away.

Then they heard a yell coming from the master bedroom

"Arrrggghh, you darned owl!!! James, your letter is here!" said Jack Potter as he came downstairs rubbing his head and muttering to himself.

"Stupid owl, couldn't have gone and found James, no it had to wake me up…I hate those stupid Hogwarts owls," Mr. Potter then looked up and saw his breakfast,

"PANCAKES!" He immediately sat down and started wolfing down pancakes next to his son.

"Good morning honey," stated Mrs. Potter as her husband looked up with the same expression James had earlier this morning.

Katherine let out a sigh that sounded suspiciously like "Men…"

Mrs. Potter left the room then came back with a huge box wrapped up in paper with a large red bow on it.

"PRESENTS!"

"Here you go James, but just so you know it was your _father_ was the one who picked this out for you…Said you should be completely stocked up for Hogwarts"

His dad winked at him as James ripped the paper to find dungbombs, more fireworks, and other odds and ends used for pranking on the innocent.

"Thanks mum and dad! He said after giving them a big hug

"Hogwarts, fear the wrath of James Potter!!"

"Now James don't you go using any of this to land yourself in trouble or to injure anyone."

"Mmmuuuuummmm! You always ruin all my fun? If you didn't want me to use it to cause any mayhem, then _why_ do you get it for me for my birthday?!"

"I didn't your _father_ did. This is from _me_" She leaned over and reached under the counter and brought out a broom-shaped parcel

"You _didn't_!"

"I _did._" she said with a grin

James ripped opened the package to find the Nimbus 1500

"YES!!!" James immediately went outside to test his new broom, after he hugged his wonderful mum first of course. He was a natural at flying, and he always was ever since his very first toy broom.

He mounted his broom and kicked off from the ground and soared up into the blue cloudless sky, James closed his eyes just feeling the wind on his face and in his hair

Big mistake

"Oooowww! Geez, watch where you're going!" James opened his eyes to find a boy around his age with bright blue eyes and dark, raven colored hair also sitting on a broom, rubbing his side.

"Sorry mate, I was just enjoying my new broom, I just got it, because today is my birthday."

"Well happy birthday, by the way, my name is Sirius Black. What is yours?"

"Sorry my name is James, James Potter. Nice to meet you Sirius Black."

"Just call me Sirius, no last names, I'd like to stay as unattached from my family as possible. So, James, how old are you on this birthday of yours?"

"I'm 11 now, and I just got my letter to attend Hogwarts. What about you?

"Me too. Hey, do you want to go together to Diagon Ally to buy school supplies? I would like someone else there with me besides my brother quite frankly."

"Sure that'd be fun, when do you plan on going?"

"Probably the 2nd of August."

"See you then, and sorry again about running into you. I've got to go home for lunch."

"S'all right, me too. Bye" Both James and Sirius turned around and went to their respective neighborhoods for lunch.

---AFTER JAMES' "PUNISHMENT"---

"Hey mum, when were we planning on going to Diagon Ally?"

"I dunno James, sometime before September first I suppose."

"Then could we please go on the second of August?"

"Sure James…but why do you want to go that particular day?"

"Well 3 days ago when I was out on my new broom you gave me for my birthday, I kind of…er…I kind of…ran into this boy, and…"

"YOU RAN INTO A BOY?…"

"Well you see it's actually a very funny story, you see there was this clown…"

"…James Harold Potter! I cannot believe you were so careless with your new VERY EXPENSIVE…"

"Then I whirled around and saw him pull this knife out of his front pocket…"

"…I could have spent that money elsewhere like your school career…"

"…And as I was flying for my life from this blood-thirsty clown this boy flew out in front of me and I was waving my hands and yelling and trying to get his attention but he wouldn't move…"

"or I could have…Wait…Blood-thirsty clowns?"

"Yea mum, it's true, I swear…you see he was kicked out of the circus because of the horrible job he did with his tricks and the way he treated kids, and now he's out for his revenge from any innocent by-stander that supposedly ruined his career…"

"James, stop. Now go on then with what this boy has to do with your wanting to go to Diagon Alley on the 2nd of August."

"Well we got to talking and it turns out it's his first year of Hogwarts too. And he's going to Diagon Alley on the 2nd, and I was wondering if I could meet him there to buy school supplies."

"What is this boy's name?"

"Sirius Black"

"Alright then seeing as we have no other plans we'll join the Blacks"

---------------18 DAYS LATER: AUGUST 2nd-----------------

"LEAKY CAULDRON!" exclaimed James as he stepped into the fireplace.

He landed with a thud right in front of Henry, the bartender. Mrs. Potter was shortly after him.

"So where are these Blacks of yours?" asked Mrs. Potter.

James scanned the room looking for some sign of the boy he met a couple weeks ago. Then he spotted him with a rather tall woman with flowing black hair-not unlike Sirius' thought James. Sirius was also with a younger boy with short lighter brown hair.

"There they are mum!" The two Potters walked over to the three Blacks

"Hey James!"

"Sirius! Long time no see!"

"Yea. How've you been James?"

"I've been brilliant. Who is this?"

"This is my younger brother Regulus, he's only 9 and so he won't be joining us at Hogwarts anytime soon…thank goodness."

"I heard that Sirius! You be nice to your brother, he's littler than you!" interjected his mother as Mrs. Potter proceeded to introduce herself

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mrs. Black."

"You too, and please call me Patricia-Mrs. Black makes me feel old Mrs…."

"Potter, Katherine Potter. I'm glad to see that our sons hit it off. And I do apologize for my son crashing into Sirius."

"I'm the one who should be apologizing, the boy is not very careful at all, never looks after himself or his things, he expects me to do that for him."

"It sure sounds like your describing James over here" She ruffled James hair as he brushed her away.

"Well Katherine, are we ready to proceed into Diagon Alley." They were both obviously being overly polite, you could tell neither of them wanted to be there with the other. Mrs. Potter nodded as the five of them strode to the courtyard behind the Leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Alley. Where Sirius and James split up from their mothers and Regulus to shop for their school things and other odds and ends.

"So James, where we headed first?"

"I dunno, where did you want to go" They past the joke shop turned to each other and grinned evilly, coming out minutes later with their pockets bulging from all the new pranks they bought.

"Hmmmm…."said James as he looked down at his list, "Shall we get our robes then?"

"Sure" The two of them headed off towards Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. Where they had robes fitted to them. While they where there they met up with a boy who was also getting new robes, he was very pallid and had a hooked nose.

"So, Hogwarts then?" Sirius asked the boy

"Yea. My first year, you?"

"Our first year too" said Sirius gesturing to him and James.

"What house are you planning on being in?"

"Gryfinndor" They said in unison. The hooked-nose boy gave them a huge look of disgust.

"I plan on being in _Slytherin_, by the way, my name is Severus Snape, what are yours?" He emphasized Slytherin with a very large sense of superiority.

"James Potter"

"Sirius Black"

"Oh, a Black? Hoping to be in Gryfinndor?"

"Yes."

"I seriously doubt you'll be in Gryfinndor, I know what your family's like."

"Don't you go saying things about me and my family."

"Why not? Is the wittle Black protective of his family name?"

"I'm nothing like the rest of my family, you just leave us alone and no harm will come to you, you little...you..._Snivellus_."

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you the first of September, _whether I like it or not_." He stated after paying for his robes and walking out.

"What a git."

"Agreed" James and Sirius also paid for their robes and left, then going onto buy a cauldron, a potion kit, wands, and books. Then both having some money left decided to go have a look in the Magical Menagerie.

"Ha, look at those" James pointed to three black rats doing acrobatic stunts in their cage.

"Cool. Hey I should get this!" Sirius pointed to a shrunken elephant, "Shoot, look at the price, 91 Galleons!"

"Wow, check these out" James pointed at the ceiling where a bunch of different amphibians where clutching to the wood paneling. Both of them had enormous fun pointing out animals and eventually Sirius walked out with nothing and James got himself a bright red owl.

"What do you think I should call him?

"How about Huey?

"Nah, hmmm…what do you think of Mercury the Roman Messenger God?"

"I like it but eventually we'll have to shorten it"

"Not necessarily"

"Alright, Mercury the Roman Messenger God it is" With that James and Sirius headed off to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor to meet up with their mothers.

"How did your shopping go? Get everything?" Said Mrs. Potter greeting the two boys.

"Yea, have a look at this fellow mum." James held up the shockingly red owl for his mum to see.

"Wow, what have you decided to name him?"

"Mercury the Roman Messenger God"

"What an…er…lovely name for your owl." They all ordered ice creams from Mr. Fortescue and sat down happily to eat them.

"Chocolate, Banana, Vanilla, and Pistachio Swirl with strawberry sprinkles?" said James questioning Sirius' choice.

"Yes, have you got a problem with it?"

"As a matter of fact Mr. Black I do…you forgot to add a cherry" James transferred his cherry onto Sirius' sundae.

After their scrumptious ice creams the Potters and the Blacks said good-bye to one another and left to head home from an exhausting day of shopping. Mrs. Potter and James had arrived home to find a 'starved' Mr. Potter waiting for them.

"Finally" said Jack Potter in some sort of greeting to his wife, "What's for dinner?"

"Hello Jack, I love you too, our day was lovely thank you for asking" Mr. Potter rolled his eyes as James tried to stifle a laugh.

"Welcome back Dear, I love you. How was your day out shopping with the Blacks

…what's for dinner?"

"Hello Jack, I love you too, our day was lovely thank you for asking."

"Well…_what's for dinner?_"

"Honestly I don't know why I even try," she said to herself as she tossed him a paper bag from the Leaky Cauldron. And left the kitchen.

"So James, pick up anything good in Diagon Alley?" James grinned at his father and pulled out a biting teacup and showed it to Mr. Potter.

"What does this do?" He held up the teacup to his face looking for the gag. The teacup then aptly bit him on the nose.

"Oooww! So that's what it does."

"Yea. I plan on giving it to the Head Girl filled with this" James pulled an orange bottle that had 'Kirkwoody's Hair Supplement' written on the side. "It'll give her a mustache for about a day and a half."

"OoooOOo, a double whammy I like it! …But don't tell your mother I do." Unfortunately he was too late and she heard the whole thing.

"Honestly I don't know what I'm going to do with you…you two act more like brothers than father and son!" she looked at them and saw the grins on their faces, "and that is NOT a good thing."

James did a lot of planning with Sirius by owl before the 1st of September, they kept in touch by using James' new owl, Mercury the Roman Messenger God, and before he knew it, James was staring at September first on the calendar the Potters kept downstairs.

"James, time to go!! We're going to be late!" came the voice of his mother from the living room.

"Coming Mum!" And they were off to King's Cross.

They arrived at King's Cross with 15 minutes to spare.

"Alright James, like I said, just walk right through the barrier. Don't be afraid you'll into it though, that's the reason muggles can't get in."

"Okay." Then James turned and ran at the barrier going through to platform 9 ¾ . Although he made it through the barrier with out crashing into it he collided with something else, or rather someone else. A black haired blue eyed something else. Sirius. Again.

"Aarrgghh, Geroff me!" James climbed off of his friend and Sirius turned around to see who his attacker was.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Sorry Sirius, it was an accident." Sirius stood up and started brushing himself off.

"Yeah, sure. I personally think you're just clumsy." Just then Mrs. Potter came through the barrier.

"Good day Sirius."

"Hello Mrs. Potter"

"None of those formalities Sirius just call me Katherine."

"Ok, Hello Katherine"

"She hates feeling old" James muttered to Sirius who laughed

"What's funny?"

"Oh nothing Katherine, James here was just telling me what happened to some people who couldn't find good seats on the train." Obviously Sirius was quick on his feet when it came to white lies. Which would be good considering in the many letters sent using Mercury the Roman Messenger God they had both conspired to become the most famous pranksters in the history of Hogwarts. "So, we're off to find seats so we don't end up like them." The 2 of them turned to leave.

"Oh no you don't Jamesy-poo" James turned around 2 face his mother red from embarrassment.

"Don't call me that," he said through gritted teeth

"Aww, Don't be a spoil-sport I rather like it…Jamesy-poo." Sirius added

"Come over here and give your mother a hug good-bye." James reluctantly went over and hugged his mum-but he made it quick it was bad enough she called him -_that name-_ he couldn't be seen _hugging his mum in public._

"Bye mum"

"Bye Jamesy-poo, I love you!" James hurried Sirius away onto the train, where unfortunately there was only a very small compartment left.

"Shoot, James I tried to tell your mum, but no, no one listens to Sirius Black."

"Shut up Sirius I've got the stuff."

"Good I dislike small compartments." They sat and talked about miscellaneous things until the train left then crept 2 the back of the train where all the bigger compartments are.

-BOOM- 

There was a shriek and a run for the compartments in the front of the train. They had let off some dungbombs in the back of the train. Sirius and James then emerged wearing bandanas on their mouths and noses and James was spraying a substance he called "Undung" a discovery of his father's when he was at school.

The two of them brought their stuff to the largest compartment, and removed their bandanas.

"Hey Sirius look here."

"What is it Jamesy-poo? James glared at him.

"You know that pale boy and his buddies-not that he deserves any-were in this compartment right?"

"That's right Jamesy-poo" more glaring from James.

"Well, he forgot to take his sweets." James pointed to the far left corner of the compartment where there was a humungous pile of sweets."

"Excellent." They both sat down and began devouring the sweets. Then someone slid open the door to their compartment.

It was a girl about their age, already in her school robes, with red hair, and a burning fire in her emerald green eyes. She stood there with her hands on her hips with a scornful look on her face.

"I can't believe you, my dreams finally come true, and you're _already_ trying to ruin them. Well listen up, because I'm here to tell you that I'm _not going to let that happen._" With that said she turned around and stomped off.

Other then that the rest of their train ride passed rather uneventfully.

A/N: Can you believe it-11 pages on Microsoft Word…wow!

We plan on updating once a week, just so you know-it's hard to find time to get together.

Also does anyone out there know how to make italics? I you do, and you wish to review this story-please let me know how!!!

Review!


	2. Before Hogwarts: Lily

A/N: -:: Announcer voice::- and introducing…Bonstermonster! (No, she's not a part of ffnet so we apologize to any other 'Bonstermonsters' out there-it's not you.) She'll be helping me write this story, and she wrote almost all of this one (only small input from myself)

-also, when I posted last chapter I didn't realize I had figured out how to make italics, sorry to anyone I confused.

Disclaimer (oops I forgot this last time!): I do not own any of this; it is all property of the literature genius J.K. Rowling.  I only own the plot (if there even is one) and any characters you don't recognize.

Before the Boy Who Lived

Chapter 2

Before Hogwarts: Lily

 It was six in the morning and all the houses on Privet Drive were quiet and peaceful… except one… Number 2 Privet Drive was the address of the Evans family

and to say the least it was not peaceful this morning.

"EEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!!!" Came a long shriek from the direction of Lily Evans' bedroom. "PETUNIA!!!"

"Yes, dearest Lily?" Answered her older sister Petunia Evans as she came into the room very barely stifling a laugh and looking quite pleased with  
herself.

"WHY AM I ALL WET?!?!?!"

"Goodness Lily, I have not the slightest idea why you happen to be wet."

" YES YOU DO!! IT WAS YOU WHO POURED THIS WATER ALL OVER ME!!!" Lily said with rage.

"No Lily, certainly not I. Why in the world would I do something so terrible to my lovely little sister?"

"Then pray tell what DID happen to me dearest Petunia? Was it _magic_?"

Lily had regained her cool by now. Petunia shuddered. Lily knew that Petunia hated anything to do with magic, or imagination, or absolutely anything that  
was unexplainable by simple logic. So naturally she hated Lily.

Lily Evans was undoubtedly strange and had been so ever since she could walk and talk. Lily could see many things her friends couldn't, and odd things  
always seemed to happen around her.

Once when she was just 2 years old, Petunia had taken her favorite teddy bear. Lily screamed and cried so loudly that to Petunia's-and everyone else's-surprise the bear flew out of her older sister's hand and right back to Lily.

Another instance when Lily's parents knew that she was not a normal child was on her 7th birthday. Lily received a beautiful new dollhouse and got so excited that purple and green sparks flew into the air right in the middle  
of the living room.

Today was Lily's 11th birthday and she decided to take Petunia's little prank as a sisterly birthday present.

Lily changed out of her wet nightgown and went down stairs for breakfast with her family.

Downstairs in the kitchen, a scrumptious birthday breakfast, dozens of beautifully wrapped gifts, and Mr. and Mrs. Evans were there to meet her, after they had gone on their morning walk.

"Good morning my beautiful birthday girl", cooed Mrs. Evans as Mr. Evans gave Lily a hug and playfully rumpled her hair.

"Where is your sister? Why must she always sleep so late?" muttered Mrs. Evans as she walked out of the kitchen to call Petunia down for breakfast.

Lily thought about telling her father about the morning's fiasco but on second thought decided not to make her own day miserable by having to listen her older sister complaining about how unfair it was to be punished for something that she "didn't do".

After breakfast and opening all of her lovely gifts, it was time for Lily to choose a place to go for her special birthday outing (a birthday tradition in the Evans household).

She chose an art museum since she had a great love of anything beautiful and peaceful.

"Do we really have to go to a stupid art museum?" whined Petunia as they got into the car.

"Now Petunia", said Mr. Evans calmly, "It's Lily's birthday she gets to chose where she wants to go."

"Yes, besides", Lily piped up, "I had to go to that awful science presentation on your birthday." She stuck her finger in her mouth in disgust at the memory.

At the museum Lily headed straight for the abstract section where there was plenty of room for her imagination to run wild. She noticed one piece of art that made her think of potion bubbling over a huge red cauldron.

At this thought, Lily went into a daydream about witches and wizards, making her long, as she had done so many times before, for all her fantasies to come true. How she would love to be a witch with flowing robes and a sleek brown wand in her pocket ready pull it out whenever she might have need of magic.

"Ahh well", she sighed and walked on to see the rest of the exhibits.

Back at home there was a letter waiting for her at the front door.

"Oh wonderful!" Lily squealed, "a birthday card!"

But when she opened the letter Lily Evans life would be changed forever...  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she began to read the letter Lily's mouth dropped open. "Mummy, Daddy, come quickly!!!" screamed Lily.

Lily's parents came running into the living room where she was sitting on the sofa looking as if she were about to faint.

"Look at this," Lily breathed. Her mother took the letter and read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First class, Grand Sorc, Chf. Warlock, Supreme  
Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Evans,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School  
of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary  
books and equipment along with an explanatory letter to your parents.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July  
31.  
Yours sincerely,  
Joan Alberich,  
Deputy Headmistress

The three of them sat dumbfounded in utter disbelief at what they had just read.

Lily was the first to regain her voice. "That's splendid!!!" she cried, "I'm a witch, I'm a witch." And she pranced around the room absolutely ecstatic that her life long fantasy had come true. It was unbelievable!

"Where is my list of books and equipment?" she asked eagerly. Mrs. Evans passed her a small piece of paper. It had many strange items on it-like a wand, a cauldron, and many other things they could not purchase in London.

"John", said Mrs. Evans, " I think we better have a look at this in the kitchen", as she picked up the explanatory letter and headed for the kitchen.

When they were the kitchen Mrs. Evans immediately unfolded the letter and read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
Dear Parents of Lily Evans,_

_We understand you are muggles (non-magic folk) and therefore may be confused as to the  
contents of the acceptance letter sent to your daughter, Lily Evans. I realize that you may well   
(and with good reason) be in disbelief regarding this news but I assure you that there is indeed a   
magical world to which most muggles are oblivious. Your daughter has shown signs of magic and   
therefore has been accepted to Hogwarts School to be trained in Witchcraft. You will receive updates _

_on her grades and progress throught out the year. Considering that most of the books and equipment _

_on your daughter's list cannot be found in London (or any area surrounding) you must enter Diagon Alley to _

_purchase these items. The entrance to Diagon Alley is behind the Leaky Cauldron pub located in London, it is _

_placed between the bookstore and a record shop. When you enter the Leaky Cauldron please ask Henry the bartender._

_He will lead you into Diagon Alley.   
 _

_Yours,  
Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster of Hogwarts_

Mr. and Mrs. Evans sat speechless in disbelief.

"Is this some sort of practical joke?" Mr. Evans wondered out loud.

"If it is than I certainly didn't have anything to do with it" said Mrs.  
Evans in reply.

"I just can't believe all of this," said Mr. Evans "there is no reasonable explanation. First there's a letter addressed to Lily saying that she's been accepted to a school of magic, and then the supposed headmaster assures us that there is a magical world to which non-magic people-or muggles as he put it, are oblivious. And we're expected to go along with it."

"Well, no dear" said Mrs. Evans thoughtfully "If you think about it it's not so unbelievable. Do you remember when Lily was 2 years old and Petunia took her favorite teddy bear? The bear flew right back to Lily when she started crying. And more recently, on her 7th birthday when sparks went off in the living room."

"That's true," said Mr. Evans "maybe this whole thing isn't so crazy after all."

Just than a new dilemma arose in Mrs. Evans mind. "How are we going to go about getting an owl to send a reply to the acceptance letter and even if we did have an owl we don't know the address of this Hogwarts place."

As if in answer to her problems, a loud thump sounded at the window.

Mr. and Mrs. Evans looked up to see a small brick colored owl sitting on the windowsill.

Mr. Evans got up to let the owl in. It flew through the window and onto the table where it lifted up its right leg to reveal a small roll of parchment.

As Mrs. Evans unrolled the parchment she noticed that it was much shorter than the other three letters. It read simply:

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Evans,_

_The owl bearing this letter is for the use of sending a reply to your  
daughter's acceptance letter. There is no need for an address. The owl that  
carried this letter will know how to find me. I look forward to you seeing  
Lily Evans at the Hogwarts castle on the 1st of September._

_Yours,  
Albus Dumbledore: Headmaster of Hogwarts_

That was enough to convince both of them of the validity of the magical world.

Mrs. Evans quickly wrote a note on the back of the parchment accepting the enrollment of Lily into Hogwarts.

"I think that we should go tell our beautiful flower the good news," said Mr. Evans and with that they started out of the kitchen and into the living room where Lily was waiting.

"Can I go?!" asked Lily jumping up and down with excitement "please, please!!"

"Hold your horses," said Mr. Evans with a broad grin on his face "Of course you can go, your mother has already sent a reply accepting your enrollment"

"Oooooo thank you!" squealed Lily as she hugged both her mother and father in turn.

"When should we go to London to get all of your supplies?" asked Mrs. Evans

"Tomorrow!" yelled Lily still extremely excited

"How about Saturday" suggested Mr. Evans "That way the whole family will be able to go"

"Ok, sure" said Lily "I wouldn't want anyone to miss all of the excitement" she gave an evil little grin and added "especially not Petunia."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

By Saturday, Lily had gone through her list of books and equipment about 30 times and had decided, after careful consideration, to get a cat to take with her to Hogwarts so that she wouldn't be lonely.

"It's time to go" called Mr. Evans from the hall as he took his keys from a peg on the wall and opened the door.

Petunia was in an especially foul mood this morning, as she had been since Tuesday when Lily received her letter.

"This is going to be one of the most splendid days of my life," thought Lily as they got into the car and set off for London.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon they were in London.

"Now that we're here" said Mr. Evans as he got out of the car "we need to find out where the book store and record shop are."

"I've already done that Dear," said Mrs. Evans patiently "They are located at the end of that street down there."

"Right you are Elizabeth" said Mr. Evans as they headed down the street

Once there, Lily was the first to spot the Leaky Cauldron.

"There it is!" she shouted to the others who were lingering behind. And almost missed it.

"This place doesn't look like much to me," said Petunia disdainfully as she came into view of the pub.

Indeed it was a very tiny grubby-looking place.

Mrs. Evans gave a look somewhere between suspicion and fear and said, "I guess we ought to go in" and led the way through the small black door.

"You three wait here" said Mr. Evans "I'll go find, uh, Henry I believe his name is" and he set of across the crowded dank little room to the counter on the other side. Mrs. Evans, Petunia, and Lily could see Mr. Evans approach the bar and begin talking to a middle aged man at the counter. A few minutes later Mr. Evans returned with the man at his side.

"Henry, I'd like you to meet my family" said Mr. Evans as they approached Mrs. Evans, Petunia, and Lily "My wife Elizabeth, my eldest daughter Petunia, and my youngest daughter Lily who will be attending Hogwarts this year"

"Pleased to meet you!" said the bartender cheerfully "Do follow me."

Henry led the way through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trashcan and a few weeds.

"Stand back please" said Tom to the Evans' as they reached the north wall of the courtyard.

And to the surprise of everyone except Lily, he pulled out a thin grayish  
wand and tapped the wall three times with the tip of it.

The brick he had touched quivered. It wriggled. In the middle, a small hole  
appeared. It grew wider and wider until, in a few seconds, they were facing  
a large archway, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned  
out of sight.

"There you are" said Tom smiling at the look of amazement on the face of  
each of the Evans' "Welcome to Diagon Alley!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. Evans pulled out a pound note and tried to give it to the bartender, but he refused mumbling something like, "I'd have no use for that."

As they stepped through the archway the Evans' saw that the street was crowded with peculiar looking people in differently colored robes and pointed black hats looking into the windows of hundreds of shops with very odd names.

"Wow" breathed Lily

"We'd better go get our money changed out" said Mrs. Evans "Apparently wizards don't have the same frequency as us muggles. Let's look for a building that looks like a bank." and she started off down the crowded street.

They passed many shops, each selling something as unusual as the last. Cauldrons, owls, spell books, racing brooms, etc. There were even barrels outside of one shop that were labeled, bat spleen, eels' eyes and pickled dragon skin.

"Eww" said Lily as they passed the barrels "Do people really eat that stuff?!" she gave a little shudder at the thought.

The very last building on the street was a huge snow white building towering over all the little shops around it. Engraved in gigantic letters at the top of the building read: GRINGOTTS WIZARDING BANK

A tiny creature that looked like a very short man with pointy ears and long feet was standing at the huge white doors. To say the least the Evans' were rather taken aback.

Mrs. Evans looked away the second she laid eyes on it, Mr. Evans pretended not to see it, and Lily gave a tiny little squeak as they neared the creature.

Petunia on the other hand, who seemed to have been emboldened by all of the strange things she had already see that day, marched right up to the little man and said "Excuse me, but who are you, you ugly little brute?"

The creature turned to look at her with an unmistakable expression of disbelief on its face. "I think I'm the one who should be asking you that question, you pertinent little girl." it said revealing a set of sharp, ugly little teeth.

"I'm Petunia Evans" she said boldly "and I still don't know what you are."

"I am known to you wizards as a goblin, now get moving before I call security" it said "and you certainly don't want to meet them" he added with an evil glare that clearly said 'you better get away now because I'm not lying.'

Petunia understood the sign and led the way into the building.

Inside there were hundreds of goblins. Some leading witches and wizards through numbered doors, some sitting at high desks taking tiny keys from people, and others pulling small carts full of gold.

The Evans found a sign that read: CURRENCY EXCHANGE and had an arrow pointing towards a group of desks to the right.

Once Mr. and Mrs. Evans had exchanged their muggle money for wizard gold and had been thought the value of each coin by a grumpy goblin they went back outside to begin their shopping in Diagon Alley.

"Where should we go now?" said Mrs. Evans as she looked around at the many shops lining the street, "How about the wand shop?"

"Ooooo, perfect" said Lily and went skipping off down the street searching for a shop that looked as if it sold wands.

A little ways down she spotted it. A narrow and shabby building peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivander's: Markers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. a single wand lay on a fading purple cushion in the dusty window.

A little bell rang as Lily and her parents entered the shop. The room had a very gloomy and dusty appearance.

"Good afternoon" said a soft voice as an old man stepped out of a storage room near the back of the small shop. "I'm Mr. Ollivander," said the man "What's your name young lady?" he said speaking to Lily.

"My name is Lily Evans, sir," said Lily politely

"Let me guess," said Mr. Olivander "you're here to get your first wand"

"That's right," said Lily proudly. At this Mr. Olivander walked to the back of the store and pulled a thin box from a shelf near the floor.

"Give this one a swish Ms. Evans," said Mr. Olivander as he opened the box and handed Lily a beautiful pale wand. "Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow."

Lily gave the wand a slow graceful swish, as if she had done it before. Long pink and green ribbons flew out of the wand and then disappeared as they fell to the floor.

"Very peculiar." said Mr. Olivander "Not many people find the perfect wand on first try."

"How delightful" Lily said admiring her new wand

Mr. Evans paid for the wand and they left shop to buy the rest of Lily's school supplies.

"Would you like to get your cat now Lily?" said Mr. Evans when they had finished buying all of her other equipment.

"Oh yes" said Lily "I saw a menagerie up the street a little ways. We could try there."

And they set off for the Magical Menagerie.

The Magical Menagerie was a very noisy place with all sorts of creatures that Lily had never even imagined the existence of. In a large glass tank in the right corner of the store was a crablike creature with a dull orange shell that kept rocketing itself across the tank with blasts of fire from it's tail end and a huge bird was squawking at anyone who passed it from a swinging perch that was dangling from the ceiling.

As the Evans' approached the counter, they saw ten sleek black rats jumping rope with their tails, flipping into the air, and performing various other tricks.

"Excuse me," said Mr. Evans to the witch at the counter "do you have any cats?"

"Why of course" said the witch "follow me," and she headed off to the back left corner of the store in the direction of an elaborate set of climbing equipment and cat toys where at least ten cats were playing "there they are" said the witch and started back towards the counter.

"There you are Lily," said Mr. Evans "have your pick."

Lily knelt down next to the climbing apparatus to watch the cats play. She noticed 3 small kittens rolling around and biting each other playfully, two jet black and one the most beautiful chocolate brown with white paws and a white tip on it's bushy little tail. Lily picked the brown kitten up immediately.

"I want this one," said Lily cuddling the furry little kitten as it purred contentedly

"That was quick," said Mr. Evans "Let's go pay for it"

"Are you sure that that's the one you want dear" said Mrs. Evans "Oh yes Mummy it most definitely is" said Lily still holding the kitten close

Mr. Evans went to pay for the kitten and they all off for the car.

During the ride home Lily had come up with the perfect name for her kitten. She decided to call her Yuri, after one of her favorite artists.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily awoke on the 1st of September to a gorgeous blue-skied day.

"It's the 1st of September!" shouted Lily as she sprung out of bed

"Meow" said Yuri at the foot of the bed

"Good morning to you too Yuri!" said Lily and scooping up the kitten she ran downstairs and into the kitchen

"Well good morning sweetheart," said Mrs. Evans "what's the rush?"

"Kings Cross today" said Lily as she took a seat at the table and began wolfing down her pancakes and bacon

"We don't need to leave for nearly two hours" Mr. Evans commented looking down at his watch"

Lily pushed her empty plate back and got up "exactly" said Lily "I have lots to pack" and she ran out of the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Everyone in the car" shouted Mr. Evans an hour and thirty minutes later

"Perfect" said Lily dragging an enormous trunk down the steps "I've just finished packing"

Petunia came down behind Lily carrying Yuri. She had taken quite a liking to the lovable little kitten despite the fact that it belonged to her strange sister.

Mr. Evans put the trunk in the back of the car, Petunia placed Yuri in a white basket on Lily's lap and they set off for Kings Cross.

Yuri then became mesmerized by the houses, people, and other buildings that continually passed by the window. This kept her busy the entire ride to the train station.

"Here we are" said Mr. Evans "I'll go find a trolley for you things Lily" and he set off towards the station

"I'll help you with your trunk Lily," said Mrs. Evans

Then they waited, what seemed like ages to Lily, for Mr. Evans to return with the trolley and started towards platforms nine and ten.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they reached the barrier between the two platforms the Evans' were all at least a little apprehensive at the thought of going through a wall so solid in appearance as the one that lay in front of them.

"Exactly how are we going to get through that barrier?" said Petunia, voicing the thought that was in everyone's minds.

Just than a tall woman with dark brown hair who seemed to be of a very cheerful nature came walking towards the barrier with a small sickly looking boy. She appeared to be completely oblivious to the huge brick barrier that she was heading straight towards.

"Excuse Me," said Mrs. Evans quickly

"Oh, hello" said the woman cheerfully

"I was just wondering, ah, if you know how to get onto platform 9 ¾" Said Mrs. Evans. She chose to word her question in this manner in case the woman did not belong to the magical world.

"Why, of course" said the woman "you must simply walk through the barrier straight ahead" and she pointed towards the big brick barrier.

"Thank you so much," said Mrs. Evans although she still wasn't so keen on the idea of walking at such a seemingly solid object. "My name is Elizabeth Evans. This is my husband John and my daughter Lily who will be attending Hogwarts this year."

"Pleased to meet you" said the woman "I'm Meredith Lupin and this will be my son Remus' first year at Hogwarts also."

Mrs. Evans and Mrs. Lupin began to talk so Lily took the opportunity to meet Remus.

"Hello" said Lily "it's a pleasure to meet you. Are you excited about attending Hogwarts? I certainly am."

"Oh yes" said Remus beaming "Mum says that the castle is absolutely beautiful."

"Splendid!" cried Lily "My parents are muggles so I'm afraid I don't know much about the wizarding world."

"That's alright," said Remus "I'm sure you'll learn quickly enough. Plus, mum says it's wonderful, with the four houses, Gryf…" but he didn't finish he was cut off by his mother.

"Lily, Remus," called Mrs. Lupin "Let's get onto the platform before you two miss the train. I'll go first with you" she said pointing to Petunia "Lily and Remus, you go next and then Mr. and Mrs. Evans will follow."

Mrs. Lupin took Petunia's hand. She walked confidently towards the barrier practically dragging Petunia and they disappeared.

"It's our turn," said Remus, his face radiant with excitement "Let's take it at a run. Just for the fun of it."

They took off at a sprint and when they touched the barrier, they sank into as if it were clouds and not brick.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they were through Lily and Remus were staring at a shiny scarlet train that went winding out of sight down the long platform. Huge silver letters on the front read: HOGWARTS EXPRESS.

Lily stood in awe for just a second and then turned to see her parents appear through the barrier. She turned around and gave them all huge smiles. Mr. and Mrs. Evans both returned the smile, though Petunia didn't feel extremely inclined to. In fact she stood barely centimeters from her mother with her hands on her had repeating 'This is a dream,' to herself.

Lily couldn't help laughing at her older sister, how ridiculous she looked! Remus interrupted her thoughts by tapping her on the shoulder.

"We should go get on the train."

"Alright then. But first…" she went over to her family to hug them all good-bye. "I'll miss you guys so much! I'll write often."

"We love you too Lily, we can't express how happy we are to have a witch in the family!" said her mother.

"Behave yourself my little flower," said her father

Nothing from Petunia, but that didn't surprise Lily.

Remus was also saying good-bye to his mother. When they had finished the two of them hopped onto the train. They were 10 minutes early-because Petunia had a dentist appointment at exactly 11:00-so Lily and Remus were able to snag comfortable sized compartments-unlike the smaller ones up front.

Because of the amount of time they had both she and Remus changed into their school robes and sat down and began talking about miscellaneous things. After a short while more people had boarded the train and it started on its journey to Hogwarts.

"We've established the fact that I'm muggleborn, so, what about you?" Lily asked.

"I'm a pureblood wizard-both of my parents are wizards."

"So, you know pretty much everything about the magical world."

"I dunno, maybe, do you know everything about the muggle world?"

"No not really. So you probably weren't as surprised when you got your  
letter to attend Hogwarts were you."

"Oh no I was really surprised-I didn't know if I had enough wizard in me."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well I have this…er…disease, that I thought would probably prevent me from becoming a wizard." Then he hastily changed the subject to her. "What was your reaction to your letter?"

"Well as you can probably guess, I was really surprised! I've always dreamed of having magical power…"

-BOOM-

Lily shrieked and her, Remus, and some other people who were in the back, ran away from the noise-and smell, something sure did stink. When the smell was gone and things had calmed down they headed back to their compartment.

Lily heard two boys laughing in the compartment about what had just happened. Those two were the only people in the very back of the train other than Remus and herself-Lily knew it had to be them who let off the stink bomb thing. She opened left their compartment to go and reprimand the boys on letting of those bomb things.

"Where you going?" questioned Remus.

"Those boys might ruin my chances at learning magic. I'm not going to stand around and let them do that." Remus saw a fire in those startlingly green eyes he hadn't seen before as she walked off.

Lily slid open the door to find two boys around her age eating sweets, both had black hair, only one's hair was very messy, he had hazel eyes, while the other had striking blue eyes. Both of them looked up at her innocently.

"I can't believe you! My dreams finally come true, and you're already trying to ruin them. Well listen up, because I'm here to tell you that I'm _not  
going to let that happen_." She didn't wait for them to reply but turned around and stomped off.

"So Remus, what are all the houses at Hogwarts like?" she asked nonchalantly as she walked back into their compartment.

A/N: All right! Let's give Bonstermonster a big round of applause!!!! :: Bonstermonster blushes furiously::

Special Thanks To: BOTH of my reviewers! Especially BluePhoenixFire who put me on their favorite authors list!

Thanks


	3. Sorting Hogwarts

A/N: We present to you the first joint effort chapter from the minds if Bonstermonster and lackofname!   
  
Disclaimer: We own none of these characters, only ones you don't recognize, as well as the plot (if there is one)   
  
BEFORE THE BOY WHO LIVED CHAPTER THREE: SORTING CEREMONY  
  
Floods of students poured out of the Hogwarts Express into the clear night air as they were greeted by loud shouts of "Firs' years, Firs' years this way!" which could be heard over the masses of students.  
  
A huge man came into view. He had a rather tangled beard and stood at least 5 feet over even the tallest students. He called again.  
  
"Firs' years this way!"  
  
The first years followed him to the banks of a large lake where there were 7 boats anchored.  
  
"Alrigh' we're goin' to sail across the lake in these boats. On'y four to a boat please."  
  
James, and Sirius got into a boat with a rather sickly looking, sandy haired boy and the redhead who'd reprimanded them earlier on the train. She gave James and Sirius a look that plainly said don't-try-anything-I' m-watching-you then she stuck out her hand.  
  
"I realized I failed to introduce myself." She had been brought up to always be polite. "My name is Lily Evans."  
  
James looked at her hand and reluctantly shook it.  
  
"James Potter" He let go as soon as he shook it-he didn't want to be contaminated. And she moved her hand over in Sirius' direction. Sirius didn' t so much as look at her hand-no way he was touching it.  
  
"Sirius Black." Lily Evans then turned to continue a conversation she had obviously been carrying with the sandy-haired boy.  
  
"So" said Lily "You were telling me about Hufflepuff."  
  
"Yeah" said Remus "They're mostly wimps and goody goodies."  
  
"Well then I certainly don't want anyone to think that I'm a goody goody."  
  
James gave a little cough that sounded very suspiciously like 'yeah right.'  
  
They all stepped out of the boats when they reached the other side of the lake and made their way up the shore and into the castle through the huge front doors into a humungous entrance hall that was at least 3 stories high.  
  
They were met by a woman who's obviously dyed blonde hair reached almost to her waist which wasn't saying much considering she was only 5'4".  
  
"Greeting first years! My name is Professor Alberich," the woman shouted over the crowds of students heading through another huge set of doors behind her. And she proceeded to tell them about the houses and house points etcetera once she had finished she led them into the Great Hall to be sorted.  
  
At the front of the Hall there was a 3-legged stool on it sat a very old hat. All the first years stared at it in utter confusion. Then all of the sudden it opened at the seam and began singing. At the end of its song the whole Hall resounded in applause. Then Professor Alberich stood up and pulled a long list from her sleeves.  
  
"When I call your name please come up sit on the stool and try the Sorting Hat on. When it announces your house please go to the appropriate table." She unrolled the list and called out the first name.  
  
"Avery, Thomas!" "SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted Thomas Avery went and sat with the Slytherins and was met with applause from them.  
  
"Balley, Autumn!" "RAVENCLAW!" There was applause from the Ravenclaws.  
  
"Black, Sirius!"  
  
James could see an expression of worry cross his face. James blinked and it was gone. He knew Snape's words were resounding in his head. Sirius slowly made his way to the stool. And put the hat on his head.  
  
Well, well, well, another Black. Your cousin Bellatrix was sitting on this stool a year ago. No doubt you want to be with Slytherin with her.  
  
NO!  
  
Why not? All of your family is in Slytherin  
  
I'm not like the rest of my family!  
  
Very right you are. And very brave to stand up against them, for that I think you'll do well in...  
  
"GRYFINNDOR!" No applause. Everyone was genuinely shocked at a Black being sorted into Gryfinndor. Sirius saw Bellatrix mouth something across the Hall; it took him a minute to decipher what she meant to say to him.  
  
"Filthy, nasty, rotten blood traitor!"  
  
So, he didn't care. He made his way proudly over to the Gryfinndor table, which had finally come to its senses and was applauding.  
  
"Evans, Lily!"  
  
Lily walked up the steps putting on a false air of confidence since the whole school was watching, and she didn't want to be seen as a wimp.  
  
Ms. Evans, yes, where to put you?  
  
Gee, I don't know! I've never even heard of all this before!  
  
Muggle born, now are we?  
  
Yes, I am. Please don't put me in Slytherin though  
  
Oh no, you are most unsuited for Slytherin. But you are very loyal, how does Huffelpuff sound?  
  
No thank you, I don't want to be seen as a goody two shoes.  
  
Really, I can also see you are extremely clever. You would also do well in Ravenclaw.  
  
Oh, I dunno, I'll take whatever you throw my way.  
  
Very brave too, you have many virtues that would place you in any house however I see you will prove yourself best in...  
  
"GRYFINNDOR!" Applause sounded from the Gryfinndor table once more.  
  
"Grant, Christian!" "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Lindinstarne, Cheri!" "HUFFELPUFF!"  
  
"Lupin, Remus!"  
  
Remus walked up to the stool and put the hat on nervous about what it would say considering his 'condition'  
  
Remus Lupin, I see you have a condition  
  
Yes, and I hope it won't affect the house you put me in.  
  
Oh, it affects very much on which house I put you in,-Remus became very unnerved at that.  
  
No need to be nervous, it does not make you evil. Because you go through this once a month and this prevents you from having an abundance of friends, and from leading an ordinary life, you are very courageous. I see most fit to put you in...  
  
"GRYFINNDOR!"  
  
"Odgen, Kirke!" "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Petigrew, Peter!"  
  
A plumb boy with blonde hair walked up to the stool and jammed the hat onto his head  
  
Oooo, a feisty one aren't we?  
  
Stuff it.  
  
Ouch that hurts, I think you belong in Slytherin.  
  
Don't you dare I am going to be put into Gryfinndor whether you like it or not-or else.  
  
Definitely Slytherin material.  
  
No. I need to do my what my father tells me. YOU WILL PUT ME IN GRYFINNDOR.  
  
Fine...  
  
"GYFINNDOR!"  
  
"Plimy, Camelle!" "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Potter, James!"  
  
James strode confidently up to the stool and put the hat on his head.  
  
James Potter eh?  
  
That's my name.  
  
I see, what would you say to being put into Huffelpuff?  
  
No way, me with that bunch of wimps? Nope.  
  
All right then, how about Gryfinndor?  
  
Sounds good to me.  
  
Ok then, we'll put you into...  
  
"GRYFINNDOR!" Out of all the people at the Gryfinndor table Sirius definitely applauded the loudest.  
  
"Roiser, Anthony!" "SYTHERIN!"  
  
"Snape, Severus!" "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Treneman Selina!" "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Valleir, Genevieve!" "GRYFINNDOR!"  
  
"Wendell, Ian!" "HUFFELPUFF!"  
  
"Wendell, Wendy!" "HUFFELPUFF!"  
  
And last but not least (or maybe the least-I dunno…) "Wilkes, Charles!" "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Professor Alberich stood up and carried the Sorting Hat and it's stool out of the Great Hall. And before they could eat Professor Dumbledore stood up to make a few announcements.  
  
"Welcome, welcome, to another year at Hogwarts! I am very sure you all would like to indulge in tonight's feast…"  
  
As if to prove Professor Dumbledore's statement Sirius' stomach growled very loudly. And was met with rings of laughter from the other students.  
  
"I see I assume correct! Anyways, I regret to inform you that our caretaker Ogg has decided to retire after 47 years of unwavering dedication to our students and the grounds here at Hogwarts. However his assistant Rubeus Hagrid has stepped up to take his place."  
  
The giant of a man stood up and bowed to all the students. Who applauded him. All except the Sytherins who did not seem to like him very much-or anyone other than those in there house for that matter.  
  
"That is all for special announcements. Dig in."  
  
All of the sudden the plates in front of the students filled with delicious looking food.  
  
Lily looked up from her plate and noticed that she was sitting across from Sirius and James 'Oh no' thought Lily 'I'm never going to escape them, am I? First the train, then the boat, eating across from them, and now I have to be in the same house!'  
  
Remus was sitting to her right so she turned to talk to him.  
  
"It's so wonderful that we both got into Gryfinndor!" said Lily  
  
"Yeah" said Remus who seemed to be paying more attention to his plate then to Lily  
  
"I'll be back. Enjoy your dinner"said Lily as she got up to find the bathrooms  
  
"Ok" said Remus "Don't worry." James and Sirius were sitting across from them wolfing down food and hardly coming up for air but Sirius couldn't start before he drenched everything in tomato sauce.  
  
"Why are you doing that to your perfectly good food?" inquired James.  
  
"My mother hates it when I do this."  
  
"But she's not here, how would she know what your doing to your food?" Sirius gave him a 'you-don't-know-my-mother-do-you' look.  
  
"I see" They both began to shovel food into their mouths once more until there was nothing left on their plates. Before diving back in for seconds they decided to introduce themselves to the boy across from them whom of which they shared a boat with, and now they'd be sharing a dorm.  
  
"Hullo, my name is James Potter." He stuck his hand out to the sandy-haired boy.  
  
"And I'm Sirius Black." He also stuck out his hand.  
  
The boy gave them a disbelieving look before shaking their hands.  
  
"My name is Remus Lupin, a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"So Remus, what's with the 'spit-fire'?"  
  
"You mean Lily?"  
  
"Yeah, her, why's she so sour?"  
  
"Well she always dreamed of becoming a witch-she's muggleborn-and she is afraid you're going to ruin her chance of doing magic." Said Remus matter-of-factly  
  
"Yea, we pretty much gathered that on the train."  
  
Remus chuckled.  
  
"Even though you're friends with the 'spoil-sport' we will be sharing a dorm. Friends?" Remus gave them yet another disbelieving look-he never had many real friends before-as the Sorting Hat so quaintly put it.  
  
"Sure. Friends." The three of them all returned to scarfing food before dinner disappeared and was replaced by dessert.  
  
----Meanwhile, Lily was searching for the bathroom….----  
  
Lily had searched the first floor very thoroughly and didn't find a bathroom anywhere so she ventured up the huge marble staircase. At the top of the first flight of steps she came across a little man floating cross-legged in mid-air. He was using a bottle of black ink to draw glasses and a hat on a portrait of a scholarly looking old man.  
  
The odd thing was not only that the man was sitting unsupported in mid-air but the man in the portrait was moving around in it's frame and protesting loudly about the awful pillbox hat that was now sitting on top of his gray-haired head.  
  
"Honestly Peeves!" said the portrait "am I the only portrait in the school that you haven't defaced yet?"  
  
"Oh no," cackled the little man "You all still have your faces. I've simply improved upon them!"  
  
"Excuse me sir," said Lily "do you know if there is a bathroom on this floor"  
  
Peeves turned upside down and said, "I know, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to tell you."  
  
"I'm sorry to have bothered you, I'll be on my way now." said Lily and she attempted to walk passed him since he didn't seem to be much of a help  
  
"That doesn't mean I'm going to let you pass either," said Peeves turning right side up to block her path "Say please for Peevesy and I might let you by."  
  
"May I please get by Mr. Peeves?"  
  
"Of course you may" said Peeves "such a polite little girl." But not with out wiping his ink stained finger down her robes (which didn't really matter considering the color)  
  
There was a door almost directly behind where Peeves was floating that read GIRLS LAVAOTRIES. She missed the sign hanging under it that read OUT OF ORDER as she entered the bathroom.  
  
After taking care of her business, Lily turned on the faucet to wash her hands but to her surprise, not water but a ghost came out.  
  
Lily jumped back in horror, having never encountered a ghost before.  
  
The ghost was a girl who appeared to be very distraught. She flew around the room moaning and didn't seem to notice Lily.  
  
Instead of getting the girl's attention, Lily decided that it was a better idea just to sneak quietly out of the bathroom and make her way to the Great Hall before the ghost could spot her.  
  
She arrived back at the Great Hall just in time to grab a chicken leg before the dinner portion of the meal had disappeared to be replaced by dessert. Remus must've not even realized she was gone despite what she said.  
  
Lily had finished enough food to satisfy her when all the food disappeared and left only sparkling plates as the headmaster stood up to speak to the students.  
  
"Now that we're all fed and watered, we must head up to bed for a full day of classes tomorrow. But first I must tell you, we had a hard time sending out letters this year and never got around to informing you of our Head Boy and Girl. This year the honors will go to Amos Diggory and Narcissa Black!"  
  
The Huffelpuff and Slytherin tables exploded into applause for their new Head members.  
  
"Now will the prefects please lead our new students to their new dormitories."  
  
All of the students filed out of the Great Hall to their respective houses.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Thanks for the review, yes we realized we called Henry, Tom, but it was too late.  
  
…only three reviews for this chapter…ah, well….  
  
We can't force you to review …Or can we? 


	4. The First Week of Classes: Ugh

A/N: the two of us are leaving for a mission trip in the afternoon on Saturday and won't be back 'til next Monday-in other words we're telling you we won't be posting another chapter 'til the next weekend.   
  
Unless of course you want us to leave our story in the hands of one of our siblings or mothers ::snort:: never mind, that isn't even an option.  
  
Disclaimer: We own none of the characters you recognize, others we do as well as the plot   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Before the Boy Who Lived  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
First Week of Classes: Ugh   
  
All the Gryfinndor students made their way through the corridors and staircases and other obstacles it takes to get to the seventh floor.  
  
Finally they ended up in front of a large portrait of the Fat Lady. A sixth year prefect pronounced the password so the Gryfinndors knew what it was.  
  
"Emases Nepo"  
  
The portrait swung open to reveal the Gryfinndor common room.  
  
Lily was in awe of the beautiful room that would become her home for the next seven years. She climbed up the staircase marked "Girls" and stepped through the door that said "First Years"  
  
There were only two four-poster beds in the room. Lily found her trunk had already been brought up and put at the foot of the bed on the right. The other girl that had been sorted into Gryfinndor earlier that evening was already up and laying on her bed reading a book. Lily walked up to the girl to introduce herself.  
  
"Hello I'm Lily Evans, you're Genevieve right?"  
  
"Right, but please, call me Genny."  
  
"Alright, it's a pleasure to meet you Genny."  
  
"You too." Genny had sat up on her bed by this time.  
  
"Just a question, if your name is French why do you speak with an English accent?"  
  
"Well I was born in France, my mother was British, and my father was French. My father passed away when I was two years old. My mother moved back to Britain to escape the memories France held. I moved early enough that my accent wasn't affected, plus I grew up with my mother who also had a British accent."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, were they both magical?"  
  
"No, my father was a muggle and my mother was a witch, she never told him though, it's one thing she'll always regret not letting him know. Enough about me what about you?"  
  
"Well…er…I'm muggleborn so I knew nothing about the wizarding world until I received my letter on the 26th of July, which happened to be my birthday. It was a lovely birthday present to receive seeing as I had always dreamed about being able to do magic. I was on cloud nine for…well, I'm still on cloud nine. This whole experience is breathtaking!"  
  
"Wonderful. Though, I do think that it is time for bed, because Professor Dumbledore said classes would begin tomorrow."  
  
"I don't know if I can get to sleep, I'm so excited!"  
  
"Same here! But, I know if I don't get to sleep I'll be impossible to drag out of bed."  
  
"Goodnight Genny."  
  
"Goodnight Lily."  
  
Lily lay awake for at least another half-hour contemplating what had happened with-in the last twenty-four hours. She had two new friends-Genny and Remus-along with two new enemies-James and Sirius. Finally she drifted asleep still in thought on what was going to happen tomorrow in her new classes.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
James entered the common room and stood to admire the warmth and welcoming feeling of it.  
  
-Oomph-  
  
James fell to the floor with the plump kid from the Sorting Ceremony on top of him.  
  
"Sorry, I'm so sorry!"  
  
"S'all right mate…just get off me!"  
  
"Oh, right, so sorry." He climbed off of James. James picked himself off of the floor, and joined Sirius as he climbed up the stairs into the first year boy's dormitories. Remus was sitting on one of the four, four-poster beds studying.  
  
"My goodness!" James exclaimed as he strode over to Remus' bed and picked up the book. "You're studying already! School hasn't even begun yet!"  
  
"I know I just want to be prepared."  
  
"Whatever you say mate." James gave Remus back his book.  
  
"Whose the fourth person staying in this dorm anyway?" asked Srius eying the four beds.  
  
"Umm…I think his name was Pettigrew, Pippy Pettigrew or something," answered James. "He was right before me in the sorting."  
  
"Peter was his name," interjected Remus.  
  
"Right. I wasn't paying attention, I was anxious enough about my own sorting." Just then Peter came up to the dorm.  
  
"Oh hullo, I'm Peter."  
  
"See I told you," said Remus. Peter gave him a confused look. Sirius decided he would introduce everyone.  
  
"Anyways I'm Sirius, and this here is James, and over there studying is Remus."  
  
"Studying? But school hasn't started yet."  
  
"Yea, we know, try telling that to him." James told Peter.  
  
The four boys climbed into bed and soon the snores that could be heard from Sirius' bed told James two things; Sirius was asleep, and that he was a heavy sleeper. There'd be no way to wake him in the morning.  
  
James was right, it was impossible to wake him. James tried shaking him, Remus tried shaking him; Peter tried jumping on him, but to no avail. James stripped his blankets off. Remus dumped water on top of him. Finally they both had to pick up the top of his mattress and tip it up. Sirius slid off the bed and onto the floor and continued sleeping.  
  
Remus and James decided to go meet Peter for breakfast, (he had given up earlier then them). They still had at least forty-five minutes until classes started. One of the Gryfinndor prefects was passing out timetables.  
  
"First year?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The prefect shifted through his pile of papers and found the one for first years.  
  
"Oh no." said Remus as soon as he got his timetable.  
  
"What?" asked James.  
  
"Very first thing is Potions with the Slytherins."  
  
"Not quite how I would like to start off my day." added Peter  
  
"I agree."  
  
The three of them headed back to the common room to get their bags and see if Sirius had woken up yet. They arrived back in their dormitories to find Sirius struggling to put his robes on backwards.  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS WAKE ME UP?!"  
  
James and Remus exchanged knowing looks.  
  
"We did, but you wouldn't budge," explained Remus.  
  
"You didn't try hard enough then!"  
  
"Whatever you say Sirius, we picked you up a time table and brought you some eggs. We have to go down to the dungeons for Potions with the Slytherins." said James  
  
"Potions with the Slytherins? This early in the morning!?" questioned Sirius snatching his timetable from James and his eggs from Peter.  
  
"Actually Sirius it's 8:30 we have to be in Potions at nine, so we need to leave now. Who knows how long it'll take us and we don't want to be late. I've already heard rumors on how he hates any student that's not in his own house."  
  
"Which one's that?" asked Peter  
  
"Slytherin." answered Remus.  
  
"Figures" snorted Sirius "Let's get going so we don't give him more reason to hate us." And they walked out of the common room.  
  
As they walked down the marble staircase, a blur of color flew at them knocking Remus and Peter flat on their backs.  
  
"What the bloody hell was that!!?" exclaimed James  
  
"Peeves the Poltergeist! Prankster Extraordinaire!" said the strange little man who was sitting cross-legged in mid-air. He took off his pointy hat and swept into a bow.  
  
"Um, hi" said Sirius not quite knowing what to make of him  
  
"Hi to you ickle firsties!" said Peeves "Where are you four off to this morning?"  
  
"Potions" said Remus as he got up from the floor and offered Peter a hand.  
  
"Ahhh, Potions with Professor Crickpot, he hates it when people are late does he not?"  
  
"Erm…no"  
  
"Well Peevsy will show you a short cut, that I will."  
  
"Alright, we sure could use one." Peeves zoomed of leading them down a corridor that branched off in different directions. The four boys ran after him grateful for the short cut.  
  
"You know," James was saying to his friends as they dashed after Peeves, "it's wonderful that we're getting a shortcut from Peeves. Usually he just gets people los…"realization dawned and James, and he stopped short, the rest of his friends-not realizing that he stopped-bumped into him. "I think he just got us lost."  
  
"Shoot, I think your right."  
  
"It's definitely a good thing we left a half-an-hour early."  
  
"PEEVES, PEEVES GET BACK HERE!!!" shouted Sirius on anger. There was another bur of color.  
  
"You called for me?" Peeves cackled.  
  
"You seem to be quite the mischief maker, going and getting us innocent first years lost," said James.  
  
"That I am, though I should venture to say, I would hardly call any of you first years innocent," said Peeves  
  
"My friends and I" said James putting on a very business like air and indicating the three others "have decided to be the most remembered pranksters in all of Hogwarts' history. Would you like to assist us in our endeavor?"  
  
"Most certainly NOT"  
  
"But why?" whined James, who had obviously failed in taming the threat pranksters feared most.  
  
"I must defend my title!!" he cackled with that he zoomed off.  
  
It took the four boys another 15 minutes to get down to the dungeons.  
  
"You're late," said a stern voice as they entered the dungeon classroom. "Ten points from Gryfinndor"  
  
"But sir, Peeves…" began Sirius  
  
"I don't remember asking for an excuse Mr. Black. 5 more points from Gryfinndor Take your seats boys." Said the professor  
  
James, Sirius, and Peter sat at a table while Remus went and sat with Lily and Genny at another.  
  
"I will start from the beginning" he said in a longsuffering voice "I am Professor Crick. Today we will be studying basic herbs and other ingredients used in the making of simple potions. Open your books to page five of chapter one."  
  
They spent the entire class looking up various ingredients and memorizing their uses.  
  
"Put away your books," said Crick when the bell rang for the end of class "I expect a five foot essay from each of you by Tuesday on the uses of aconite and it's effects."  
  
"Excuse me Professor" Peter piped up "Tuesday is tomorrow!"  
  
"I am very aware of that Mr. Pettigrew." Replied Crick and then turning to the whole class he added "I hope you are aware that a detention will be given to any who fail to turn in their essay on time."  
  
"I can't believe this!" said an exasperated Sirius when they had left the class "It's bad enough that we lost 10 points for Gryfinndor, but now a five foot essay by tomorrow! This guy is off his rocker."  
  
"There's going to be a lot of kids in detention come tomorrow"  
  
"Most likely. We won't worry about it yet, right now we've got Transfiguration with…um." James checked his time table, "Professor McGonagall."  
  
"Oh, remember we saw her at the feast-she doesn't look like a witch to cross." said Remus.  
  
"Great! Two, strict, mean teachers in one morning," said Peter.  
  
The boys headed off to the Transfiguration classroom on the first floor, they were very careful to avoid Peeves. They made it to the Transfiguration classroom with 3 ½ minutes to spare. It wasn't very far from the dungeons, unlike the 8-floor trek to Potions.  
  
"My name is Professor McGonagall." The Professor stepped into the room looking very cross.  
  
"Transfiguration is probably the most difficult branch of magic known to wizards, it involves changing one thing into something else." She picked up her wand and pointed it at Peter's wand and transfigured it into a cockatoo. Peter's cockatoo-wand-flew around the room for a second before Professor McGonagall changed it back and it fell with a clunk onto the floor.  
  
All of the students now were naturally very eager to get started, that is, until they learned they would not be transforming objects into animals for a long time. They were set to the simple task of transforming matches into needles.  
  
It took Sirius fifteen tries until he got it right. Remus took about eight different tries. Peter never got it as well as more than half the class of Huffelpuffs and Gryfinndors. James topped them all by getting it in on his first go.  
  
The class finally ended and it was time for lunch, but no class could thoroughly be complete without a healthy dose of homework.  
  
"Alright, I want any of you who did not change it to perfect your transfiguration skills and be able to transform a match into a perfect needle by next class. You are dismissed." Everyone left the class in hot pursuit of food.  
  
The four boys left the classroom, Remus, Sirius, and James celebrating on no homework for them, Peter, needless to say was not very happy.  
  
Lily and Genny were also leaving the Transfiguration classroom, though neither of them were celebrating, they had a five foot essay due tomorrow, and still had to manage to turn a match into a needle. The both of them headed to an empty classroom to practice for fifteen minutes before going for lunch.  
  
"I can't believe this," said an exasperated Genny.  
  
"I know, this is more difficult than I expected,"  
  
"Not only that, but we have rather mean teachers,"  
  
"Hopefully not all of them are as strict as those two-aha!" Lily had managed to transfigure her match into a pointy silver needle-it still lit if struck, but hey, it looked like a needle.  
  
"Aw, Lily, that's no fai- nevermind." Genny had also managed it-and there was still plenty of time for lunch.  
  
Apparently, this was the busy time. There was hardly a seat, except two over by James, Sirius, Remus, and some plump boy who seemed to just be tagging along. Genny and Lily walked over to where the boys were eating-if you could call it eating, perhaps engulfing was more the word Lily was thinking of. From the looks of the dishes in front of them it looked as if they were on their fifth, maybe eleventh helping. Nevertheless the two girls sat down near them and began to eat.  
  
After lunch they were off to meet Professor Faust he was a rather tall man who had brown hair to his shoulders. 'Thankfully he kept it in a ponytail.' thought Lily, or else she probably would have ripped it out-she very much disliked long hair.  
  
"Good afternoon class," the way he spoke strongly suggested that he would much rather be somewhere else, "I am Professor Faust."  
  
"Good Afternoon Professor Faust," said the students in a robot-like manner.  
  
"Yes, I understand that you are first years, I remember when I was in my first year, it was filled with excellent adventure…"he began with a far-off look before snapping back into reality. "But enough of the past, we must focus on the present," then he began to explain the objectives of the class, and what is expected etcetera, etcetera.  
  
Though on Tuesday the entire first year-with the exception of the Slytherins-found themselves in the Owlry scrubbing it clean.  
  
The rest of the week seemed to pass such as that, rather boring, homework, and new teachers.  
  
Speaking of new teachers, contrary to the impression she gave at the Welcoming Feast, Professor Alberich was in fact not very calm or collected at all, she was actually rather jumpy and sporadic. The first years found this out on Thursday.  
  
The group of Gryfinndors trouped into Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
Professor Alberich was waiting for them behind her desk. She looked almost uncannily calm and collect, as always.  
  
"Good afternoon class" she said when everyone was inside "As you all know I am Professor Alberich and in this class you will be learning the crucial art of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Today we will be copy important information from 'The Dark Forces a Guide to Self Protection'. As such you will not need your wands."  
  
After that she began to show her true colors.  
  
She couldn't answer many of the students' questions because when she began to talk about her subject she began to stutter, her eyes were always shifting around the room, and she jumped from her desk in fright when a boy's quill dropped.   
  
Everyone left the class completely surprised at the new side of Professor Alberich that they had discovered but very happy that she didn't give them any homework--only because when the bell rang she jumped out of her seat and ran out the door mumbling something about being late. Finally after History of Magic with Professor Binns, a short man whose height only came up to just above the second years heads. The first week of classes was over.  
  
"Finally!" exclaimed James as the burst out of Professor Binns classroom and out onto the school grounds.  
  
"The weekend is ours to spend as we will!" Sirius said.  
  
"What shall we do now that we have some free time on our hands?" inquired Remus  
  
James and Sirius exchanged mischievous looks.  
  
"Remember what I said to Peeves earlier this week about becoming the most remembered pranksters in the history of Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yea," said Remus  
  
"Well, what better time then the present?"  
  
Remus groaned, he didn't want to be a part of it, he'd go find Lily and Genny and find out what they were doing for the weekend. After Remus had left James and Sirius started planning their mischievousness.  
  
"First who should be the target?" They both examined the grounds in search of the lucky one. James was first to spot Snape.  
  
"Remember that pale guy, with a hooked nose we met in Diagon Alley?"  
  
"Yea," said Sirius, confused, then a look of understanding came over him, as he saw him studying across from the lake. "Target locked, but what shall we do to him?"  
  
The two of them sat down to discuss the possibilities and came up with, pushing him into the lake (too wet) or setting an insane broomstick on him (too complicated-they didn't know enough yet) finally they came up with trapping him inside a suit of armor.  
  
-----------------------  
  
'til next time… 


	5. Crime and Punishment

A/N: We're BACK!!!  We both had an awesome time in Wisconsin. I won't bore

you with facts about our 'vacation' that you really don't want to hear. On

with the story

Really Big Disclaimer: We do not own any characters you recognize. We do own

the plot as well as Genny Vallier, Caleb Smith, Kary Mesner, Daniel East,

Autumn Balley, Christian Grant, Cheri Lindinstarne, Kirke Ogden, Camelle

Plimy, Selina Treneman, Ian Wendell, Wendy Wendell, Professor Crick,

Professor Faust, and Professor Alberich. –I think that's all ; )

Before the Boy Who Lived

Chapter 5

Crime and Punishment

------------------------------------

"Arrgghh!" came the strangled cry of a suit of armor as it walked through

the Great Hall Sunday morning.

James and Sirius exchanged evil grins while Remus sat looking worried as did

Lily-he must've told them something about it.

The two boys stood up and blocked the suit of armor's path to towards the

Slytherin table.

"So…Snivellus…what misfortune must've befallen you on this lovely Sunday

morning that you are now stuck in a suit of armor?" said Sirius

"Itwasyouandyouknowit"

"I'm sorry, we can't understand you…you're trapped in a suit of armor."

"You'regoingtobeinsomuchtroublewhentheteachersfindout"

"Excuse me good sir, but as you know you are not allowed in the Great Hall

whilst the students are dining." said Professor Crick as he came striding up

to them.

"Professorit'sme"

"MR. SNAPE?!" Professor Crick immediately recognized one of his favorite

students. "What happened to you?"

Finding it too difficult to try and talk Snape raised an arm and pointed

straight towards James and Sirius.

"POTTER, BLACK, 30 POINTS FROM GRYFINNDOR! AND DETENTION!! YOU WILL MEET

WITH PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL LATER TO DISCUSS WHAT YOU'LL BE DOING!" They left

to take Snape to get magiked out of the armor by Madam Pomfrey.

McGonagall wasn't the only the two of them would have two answer to.

Lily was now standing outside of the Great Hall with her arms crossed as

James and Sirius left breakfast.

"I can't believe you two!" said Lily in outrage

"What?" said James innocently as he approached Lily.

"You know perfectly well what!"

"What makes you think we did it?"

"Because the ear-to-ear grins on your faces makes it all too clear" said

Lily still in a huff

She didn't particularly like Severus but she absolutely loathed James and

Sirius, she couldn't see for her life why Remus liked them so much. Not only

did Lily loathe James and Sirius, she also despised mean-spirited pranks.

The two combined made a completely awful mix.

"That doesn't prove anything," said James in continuation of their argument

"I have far more important things to do than to stand here and discuss this

subject…especially with a girl." and he led Sirius off to McGonagall's

office.

"A GIRL?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH GIRLS?!"

Lily went back into the Great Hall and sat back down next to Genny so she

could fume.

"Those two make me so angry!"

"Yes I know." Genny had heard this a few times before even though it had

only been a week.

"I can't believe they think they can go and pull those mean-spirited pranks

and get the rest of us in trouble! It took me all last week to earn those 30

points and they loose them just like that…"

"Lily, you're ranting again, we'll go upstairs and play cards or chess or

something to get your mind off them."

"Alright then," sighed Lily Genny grinned and led her back to the dormitory.

 James and Sirius made their way to Professor McGonagall's office. They had

been there twice…already.

"Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, please take a seat." The two boys did as they were

told. "It has come to my attention that Mr. Snape is now trapped in a suit

of armor."

They nodded their heads

"And he says that it's your fault"

They just sat there.

"Well…was it?"

"You see Professor, I understand why he thinks it's us…because…er…we were

walking down a corridor… and he was walking down a corridor…the same

corridor…and…er…there was a suit of armor…in the corridor…and we…um…started

talking…and Snape turned around to face us…while we were talking…and he was

still walking…so, he was walking backwards…in the corridor…that the suit of

armor was also in…"

"Spit it out Mr. Black"

"…and he backed into the suit of armor…er…and…fell…er…in." finished Sirius

"Mr. Black. That has to be the worst excuse I have ever heard! And believe

me when I say I've heard a lot of them." James couldn't help but silently

agree with her. "For detention, you will help me, a few of the other

teachers, and some other students serving detention as well. We will be

planting a willow on the grounds Wednesday night. You will be meeting me in

the Entrance Hall at 8 pm sharp."

"Yes Professor." They replied in unison

"And you will need to bring your dragon hide gloves as well as these," she

reached under her desk and brought out two helmets. "See you on Wednesday."

James and Sirius walked out of Professor McGonagall's office wondering what

in the world they would need helmets for when they were just planting a

stupid willow tree.

"Maybe they're having us plant it in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. And

there is currently a plague running through the forest creating sick

unicorns that will infect us then trample us leaving us to our doom. And it'

ll be a full moon and so they're also afraid about werewolves, as well as a

clan of angry centaurs with beards and hair on their backs."

"Don't be silly Sirius, full moon's not for two weeks, plus, that's just

plain ridiculous. It's because of all the rabid squirrels sent from the

trees by the Druid spirits whose only wish is to torment not quite so

innocent first years who in turn their only wish is to torment certain

greasy haired someones."

"Yea, sure James…that one's probable," snorted Sirius.

They stopped in front of the portrait but before they could say the password

the portrait swung violently open knocking James in the forehead as

Professor McGonagall whisked out of the common room.

"How on earth did she beat us?" questioned James

"I dunno." The two of them walked into the common room, baffled, to find a

crowd of students around the notice board a few older students walking away

disappointedly.

James and Sirius went up to find out what had been posted. The piece of

parchment now on the board read:

Flying Lessons

Gryfinndor:

First years: Tuesday, 2:00pm

Older years: Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, 2:00pm

Slytherin:

First years: Tuesday, 2:00pm

Older years: Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, 2:00pm

Ravenclaw:

First years: Thursday, 2:00pm

Older years: Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, 2:00pm

Huffelpuff:

First years: Thursday, 2:00pm

Older years: Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, 2:00pm

Up in her dorm Lily was not happy about the announcement. She was born a

muggle who liked keeping her feet on the ground, and even as a witch she

would still like to keep it that way.

"…and besides, Genny, it's with the Slytherins! I hate the Slytherins!"

"Don't we all Lily, now listen, it won't be…"

"I'm so sure that I'm gonna just fall off the broom right onto my face! In

front of all the Slytherins, and…" she gasped, "James Potter as well! He'll

be there to, as well as Black! Oh they'll all just have a grand time

laughing at poor ol' Lily…"

"LILY!"

"WHAT?"

"Calm down, take a deep breath and sit down" Lily did as she was told. "I am

sure everything will be just fine, you'll do alright and you'll show all of

them what a muggle-born witch can do."

"You're right Genny. I'll show them!"

The days before Tuesday were long and drawn out. Every first year that wasn'

t James and Sirius were very nervous. The two of them were doing their

absolute best to look superior to the other first years. This wasn't helping

Lily at all.

"Pssssst, Lily," hissed James during Potions on Monday

"Shut up Potter, I'm trying to get something out of this class," Lily hissed

back

James didn't seem to hear that; "I can't wait for our flying lesson

tomorrow. Of course it's not like I really need a teacher for that."

"Be quiet Potter, I'm sure I'll walk out of that class not only the best

muggle born flyer there but the best one all together!"

"Yeah, sure, but have you had years and years of practice? I have, and I'm

sure I could best you in anything!"

Lily gave a sigh. This confirmed, for the hundredth time, that James did

indeed have an overly large head. James turned around and faced the other

direction much to Lily's relief.

"Pssssst, hey Snivellus…."

Tuesday came all too soon for Lily in a few minutes she'd be walking out

onto the grounds to learn to use a broom.

There were two rows of brooms stationed out on the grass no one but James,

Sirius and some Slytherins had dared approached them.

"Well, what are the rest of you bumpkins waiting for? Step up to a broom."

The class then did as it was told. "Now, stick your wand arm over the broom

and say 'Up'"

There were shouts of "Up!" heard from all the students a round total of only

4 of the 11 brooms rose to meet the student that had called them. Lily's

just rolled over knocking Peter in the heel. Genny's was one of the four

that had risen.

"Miss Vallier!" Genny dropped her broom in surprise.

"Yes Madam Hooch" said Genny, not sure what she wanted.

"Madam Pomfrey has informed me that, due to your back condition, you will

not be allowed to fly."

"But Madam Hooch" pleaded Genny "It's not that bad. Why would it effect me

flying?"

"These are not my orders Miss Valier, after all I'm not a nurse. I trust

Madam Pomfrey."

At first Lily was disappointed that her best friend wouldn't be there to

support her when she made a fool of herself but her disappointment quickly

turned into a strong feeling of betrayal that Genny hadn't told her about

her back condition.

Genny waved goodbye to Lily with a look of deep regret on her face but Lily

refused to wave back.

The flying lesson went seamlessly. Seamlessly that is except for Lily who

couldn't get her broom off the ground.

That wasn't the worst of it though. When Madam Hooch finally just picked up

Lily's broom for her, it took off before Lily could fully kick off the

ground, causing her to fall headfirst over the top of her broom and onto her

back.

"How did the flying lesson go?" Genny asked when Lily entered the common

room covered in dirt. Lily just growled. "Not good then?"

"Ugh."

"I see…Lily, what's the matter?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO FLY WITH ME?! YOU DIDN'

T LET ME KNOW YOU HAD A BACK CONDITION? YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME…"

Genny thrust her head into her hands, who was she to be the one to mess with

Lily's short temper today? "Look Lily, I didn't think it would be an issue

when it came to flying. How was I supposed to know I wouldn't be able to fly

with you?"

"YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST TOLD ME ABOUT YOUR BACK!"

"WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO SAY? HEY LILY, JUST SO YOU KNOW  I HAVE THIS BACK

CONDITION THAT DOESN'T ALLOW ME TO DO CERTAIN THINGS."

"Yes."

"Lily, it's not that simple I've had this for a few years now every once in

awhile I'll just collapse onto the floor unable to do a thing for at least

24 hours, that has frightened a few people away, they don't want to spend

time with someone whose going to possibly collapse on them, they just don't

want to be with someone that fragile.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"That's fine…so how did flying lessons REALLY go?" laughed Genny.

Lily giggled then gestured to herself, "I'm covered in dirt Genny how do you

THINK it went?" Genny started laughing again and the two of them slumped

into a chair by the fireplace immobilized with laughter.

"Hey Evans, nice job in flying class." Said a sarcastic voice that belonged

to James. Lily

just shrugged it off, she was having a good time with her friend and nobody

was going to ruin it.

James didn't want to be brushed aside that easily, but Sirius pulled him

away.

"What do you want Sirius! I was about to insult Evans!"

"Who?"

"Lily. Her last name is Evans."

"Oh. Anyway I figured out why we're going to need helmets to plant that

willow tree."

"Why?"

"It's no ordinary willow, it's a Whomping Willow."

"A 'whomping willow'?"

"Yes as in it 'whomps' anything that gets within ten feet of it."

James' face fell, "Oh man."

"Oh man is right. I guess next time we prank someone we should have a better

excuse lined up." James gave him a dirty look. "What? It's not like it was

my fault that we got put in detention." Another dirty look from James,

"Whatever, fine, I had a bad excuse, kill me."

"We now have to face that 'whomping willow' maybe it'll do that for me."

Sirius shuddered.

The next thing James knew was that it was Wednesday night and he was

carrying a helmet, wearing dragon hide gloves, and walking down to the

Entrance Hall so he could meet Professor McGonagall for his detention.

"Good evening Mr. Black, good evening Mr. Potter. I'm glad to see you

brought the helmets. I'm sure you're curious as to why you will be needing

them." Both of them just grumbled in reply. "You see it is no ordinary

willow but a whomping willow…"

Sirius had heard this before, he had overheard Professor Dumbledore talking

with the Herbology teacher, Professor Faust, about the kind of tree he

wanted to be planted.

"…this tree will injure almost anyone within a few feet of it. The

Headmaster sees it fit to provide Hogwarts with an extraordinary plant such

as this. You will be helping Professor Faust, Professor Crick, and myself,

as well as a few other student serving their detentions, to plant this

'whomping willow'."

With that said they trooped out onto the grounds over on the far side of the

lake, they were obviously the last to arrive. Except for their Herbology

professor. There were 3 other students who were in detention as well; they

introduced themselves as Caleb Smith, Kary Mesner, and Daniel East. They

hardly learned more because Professor Crick would not hear of anymore

socializing.

Then Professor Faust made his appearance, he was carrying a small metal

bucket that was shaking violently, he set it on the ground and stared

blankly at the 5 students.

"Well," he said gesturing to the 5 shovels on the ground. "Start digging."

James, Sirius, Caleb, Kary, and Daniel started to dig, and dig, and dig some

more, in that amount of time they learned the 3 of them were 4th year

Ravenclaws who were caught throwing some of the younger kids into the lake.

According to Kary "It was all in fun! They were enjoying it!"  The 5 of them

were out there for 4 1/2 hours until the three professors ordered them to

stop.

Professor McGonagall helped them out of their hole as Professors Crick and

Faust moved the bucket over by the hole.

"Helmets on!" Everyone there dawned helmets. Professor Crick Climbed into

the whole and Professor Faust handed him the bucket. He then emptied its

contents and set it properly and climbed out of the hole.

"Alright Minerva, she's all yours."

Professor McGonagall brandished her wand and pointed it at the hole.

"Engorgio!"

All of the sudden the ground shook as a massive tree began to take it's

original size in the hole. While it was growing its branches were flailing

wildly about. James and Sirius clutched their helmets tight to their heads

and saw the others were doing the same.

As soon as it was full sized the dangerous whirling around of the 'whomping

willow's' limbs did not cease. But Professor Crick who was shortest of the

three crawled wildly through the swinging branches and pressed a knot on the

tree. It immediately froze up and he walked back out from under the tree.

"You are free to go. We are no longer in need of your help."

Everyone with the exception of the teachers trudged back into the castle

covered in dirt and sweat. James and Sirius finally made it up to the 7th

floor and into the common room to find only Remus and Peter still awake.

James wanted nothing more than to roll into bed and not move until Easter.

Peter would have none of it.

"So, was it exciting? Who was there? Did it hurt you? What did…"

"Shut up Peter," grunted James as he pushed passed him on his way up the

stairs, with Sirius close behind.

James weakly pulled on his pajama's and before he could roll into bed he

spotted the teachers still working on the willow out on the grounds.

"I wonder why they are still working on that tree. We planted the stupid

thing right?"

Remus who was slowly getting ready for bed seemed to speed up at that

comment before James could ask him about it Remus had pulled the curtains on

his four-poster bed closed. James shrugged it off and drifted off into sleep

trying to wish away the classes, which he had tomorrow morning.

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: I just want to let you know that WE LOVE AND GREATLY APPRECIATE

REVIEWS!!! They are incredibly inspiring and we love hearing from anyone who

reads this! So please take 3.7 seconds out of your life to hit that "Submit

Review" button down there.

'til next time!


	6. Tis the Season to Rip the Head Off James...

A/N: This chapter is just me again, lackofname, Bonstermonster is on vacation…with out me…8( …how dare she…

Anyways…I would like to thank all of my reviewers!! You guys are TOTALLY INCREADIBLY AWESOME!!

hey…you wanna know a secret? When I was not a part of fanfiction, and would just read the stories I would see author's notes that would say stuff like,

"OMG I LOVE MY REVEIWERS TO DEATH!!! ::squeezes all reviewers 'til they choke and die::"

I had seriously thought the author had gone completely insane and I would question why I was still reading the creation of a madman. Now I know how those people feel and why they put such things in their author's notes. With that said I would just like to close in saying.

We really do appreciate that you guys went and spent time out of your life to send us a review because you like my story! I think that is totally incredibly awesome. Don't worry we won't squeeze you to death for reviewing us…so don't let that scare you away.

---------------------------------------------------------

BEFORE THE BOY WHO LIVED

CHAPTER 6

Tis' the season to rip the head off James Potter…

----------------------------------------------------------

"James, James, wake up!" It took James a few minutes to register that Peter was shaking him awake.

"What, why?" he asked Peter bluntly.

"Remus is missing again!"

"Again?"

"Yea, his bed is empty again!" James got up and pulled aside the hangings on Remus' bed there was an envelope sitting on the empty pillows. James ripped it open it read:

_Dear James, Sirius, Lily, and Peter,_

_I have gone to go see my grandmother who has fallen fatally ill I apologize for this being on such short notice. Please forgive me. I will be back as soon as possible._

_Yours,_

_Remus_

"This is the third time already he's been gone, we really should wake Sirius and tell him." As Peter turned towards Sirius' bed James put his hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Peter, be reasonable, are you really going to get Sirius awake before 11am on a Saturday?"

"No."

"Right, now let's go down to breakfast."

The two boys walked lazily down the corridors towards the Great Hall when –to their surprise- they heard Sirius panting behind them.

"W..wa..wait u..up!" James and Peter turned around to let Sirius catch up "Guess what, Remus is missing again, for the third time! This time he didn't even leave a note."

"We know he's gone Sirius, and yes he did leave us a letter." James tossed him the letter from Remus. Sirius scanned it over.

"I thought his grandmother fell ill two months ago."

"No that was his father," said James.

"I thought he said that his puffskein died two months ago and he had to go bury it," piped up Peter

"No, no that was last month he had to do that," said Sirius

"You've got it wrong, last month he had to go and see his Great Aunt…er…Edna I think he said, and two months before that his father was sick," said James

The boys walked into the Great Hall for breakfast and Lily was very disappointed to see that there were only three of them.

"Where's Remus?" she asked Genny

"I'm not really sure. He's not really one to miss out on breakfast is he?"

"No, he's not. I'm not sure what's up. He was missing last month too."

"Really? I didn't notice he wasn't here last month."

"You wouldn't have, that was the week you were in the Hospital Wing for your back."

"That's right."

"I'm going to find out what's wrong." Lily got up and walked over to the other end of the Gryfinndor table. "Where's Remus?"

"What? No "Hi"?"

"No Black. No "Hi". Where is Remus?"

"He's with his grandmother who has just fallen fatally ill. Why do you ask?"

"How do you know?"

"He left me, James, Peter, and you a letter."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well you see we just came down for breakfast ourselves."

"Oh, right. Well let me know next time you see or hear from him."

"Whatever Evans." Lily went back to where Genny was waiting for her.

"So, what's happened with Remus?" she asked interestedly

"He's visiting with his grandmother, who has fallen fatally ill."

"Oh, wow, poor Remus."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. I hope he and his grandmother are alright." The two girls left the castle and went for a walk around the grounds completely enjoying the first day of December.

Their holidays would begin soon and Professor McGonagall was making a list of those going home over Christmas, much to Lily's disgrace Genny signed the list, Remus' name was on there as well when the list was posted in the common room. And even though Sirius and Peter were leaving as well that did not help Lily in being able to escape the terror that is James Potter, who was also staying.

On Wednesday Remus returned to a bunch of very worried friends. That was something he had never experienced before, it was a lovely feeling to have 5 other people worry about you than your parents.

He was on his way to breakfast rather early when he met up with Lily.

"Oh good, you're back! We were all worried for you. How is she doing?"

"Who?" he asked very confused.

"Your grandmother!"

"Right…she is doing a whole lot better I don't think we'll have to worry about her too much right now."

"Good! I'm so glad!" Remus was glad too. He was glad he had such great friends, even though most like him didn't. 

The last days of school dragged by slowly until Lily found her two best friends being whisked away on a train back to London. She was officially dreading going back into the castle away from underneath the snow-covered tree only to be faced with having to spend the rest of her holidays with James.

'It's not as bad as spending them with Petunia and Mrs. Gwen though.' She thought bitterly. Her parents informed her they were going to Belgium to visit her great-grandfather, both she and her sister were welcome to come as well, but Lily declined, so did Petunia who now had to stay with Mrs. Gwen seeing as she was only twelve. Neither of them liked Great-Grandfather very much at all. He was old and very boring. It was not fun to go and stay with him.

Lily awoke the next morning to find Yuri asleep on her chest.

"Aww, good morning my pretty little kitten," she tried to say, but no noise came out. She tried yelling, and screaming and making all sorts of sounds, but to no avail. She was remaining silent.

Lily knew now why she hadn't seen Potter all day. He'd been working on something like this. She was already going to hurt him and the holidays had hardly started.

She went down to breakfast early to find only one table was set up, even the head table was nowhere in sight. Professor Dumbledore, Professor Flitwick, and some 3rd year Huffelpuffs were the only ones down to eat this early.

Lily had sat down and began to eat when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Enjoy your pumpkin juice last night Evans?" hissed James into her ear.

Lily tried to yell furiously at him but no sound came out.

"Ms. Evans is something the matter?" asked Professor Dumbledore

"Oh no Professor," answered James, "she's merely been jinxed"

"Mr. Potter, you know that spells are not to be performed outside of classes."

"No, no, you see it is a game. If two people say the same thing at the same time and one person shouts 'JINX!' afterwards, then the other one must remain silent until…well, I won't tell you because well you see, that would take the fun out of it."

"Yes, I see Mr. Potter we wouldn't want that to happen."

Lily was about to burst, though she couldn't make any sound. 'I AM GOING TO PERSONALLY MAUL EVERY BIT OF YOU JAMES POTTER!' she thought angrily. Actually, angrily was an understatement. Lily was bloody furious.

After she had finished eating Lily got up to go back to the common room when Professor McGonagall walked into the Great Hall.

"Good morning Ms. Evans!" she said happily to Lily who couldn't say a thing so she didn't bother and she continued to walk grimly out of the Hall.

"Albus, is there something wrong with Lily?"

"She's been jinxed."

"Oh, yes, I see."

A day later her voice came back. And she was not happy; neither were the seventh year Gryfinndors who remained for the purpose of studying. As soon as she could talk again Lily was going to let James know it.

"OH, JAaaAAaMES! I KNOW YOU'RE STILL UP IN YOUR DORM, BUT I JUST WANTED TO ASK YOU HOW YOU THOUGHT YOU SOULD GO AND DO SUCH A THING! IT'S THE CHRISTMAS HOLIDAYS FOR GOODNESS SAKE! COULDN'T YOU BE A BIT MORE REASONABLE? AND LET ME AT LEAST ENJOY MY CHRISTMAS, EVEN IF I HAVE TO SPEND IT WITHOUT EITHER REMUS OR GENNY, I HAVE TO SPEND IT WITH YOU, AND SOME OTHER SEVENTH YEARS I DON'T KNOW…"

James was indeed upstairs in the dormitory, underneath his blankets with his pillows pressed against his ears…and Sirius' and Remus' pillows as well. He was wishing that Genny was here too, she was the calm one and she was the only one that really new how to help control Lily's amazing temper.

After Lily calmed down she went out to go sit by the lake.

She sat and pondered Potter making her silent for two days, should she do something back to him? The obvious answer was yes, and she was going to get him good; she wasn't a sister to Petunia for nothing. 

"GEEZ OH PETE EVANS!! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?"

This particular morning it was James' turn to be yelling. A long sigh could be heard from studious Gryfinndors as they left in search of peace and quiet.

"Oh, my goodness, now what _did_ happen to you Potter? Please, do tell." 

James was currently sporting a bright pink curly hair-do, which didn't work very well because his hair wasn't very long. He was also giving off a wretched smell.

"I DON'T KNOW EVANS! I WOKE UP AND MY HAIR WAS PINK AND CURLY AND IT REALLY SMELLS!"

"Oh, have you never heard of hair dye and a perm? I thought you would like them."

"A PERM? WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?"

"Well, since you are not from a muggle family I wouldn't expect you to know what it was, but it curls your hair. Usually it's permanent, but you're lucky I only had a temporary one, I was going to use it on myself, but I think it suits you better."

"WHAT ABOUT THE PINK?"

"Oh, that one is just a charm."

"AND WHY IN THE WORLD DO I SMELL LIKE I JUST RAN OVER A SKUNK WITH ONE OF YOUR MUGGLE CARS?"

Lily laughed. "That is the worst part of the perm, it smells to high heavens. It's even worse when it's being put in. You are so lucky you weren't awake when I put it in. And I really can't believe how you slept through it."

"You'll have to remember that I room with Sirius Black. Now, when does the color come out?"

"By Christmas Day."

"I HAVE TO HAVE PINK HARI UNTIL CHRISTMAS?"

"Yes."

"What about the curls?"

"Until the end of the holidays."

"No. Way."

"Yes way Potter."

"What about the smell?"

"As soon as you take a shower. Actually, three showers should do it."

A smile crept across James lips. "Hold on. If I take a shower won't these curls come out?"

"No." His face fell. "I did the perm about 15 hours ago. You'll be good to go until Remus, Sirius, Peter, and Genny get back." Lily then turned on her heel and left to go to lunch.

Lily rather enjoyed the rest of her holidays. Potter seemed to have come to terms that if he pranked her…she would get him back.

On Christmas morning Lily awoke to a small pile of presents at the foot of her bed.

 She received a green leather journal from her parents, a shoelace from Petunia, some wizard chocolate from Remus, a charm bracelet from Genny, miscellaneous gifts from aunts and such which mainly consisted of knitted jumpers and tacky jewelry, and a rather large box from James and Sirius that she immediately threw in the fireplace. The box hissed and shook violently then shriveled up into ashes. Lily was immensely grateful she had refrained from opening it.

Then to her surprise a large tawny owl was banging on the window with a letter tied to it's leg. Lily rushed to the window to let it in. It came swooping into the dormitory sat on Genny's empty bed and held it's leg out.

Lily took the letter and thanked the owl before it was on its way. It was from Remus. The letter read:

_Lily,_

_            Hope you are having a happy Christmas. I wanted to thank you for the pictures of James. All of us had a laugh over them; even if we are supposed to be his friends... don't let him know we were laughing at his pink curly hair. I am currently at Sirius' house with Peter right now, and let me tell you this is probably the last time I'll be here for a stay. His mother is barking mad. Anyways, thank you very much for the muggle candy-I had never even heard of Mars Bars! They were delicious. I'll see you in a week._

Remus 

Lily had to smile as she read her letter and walked down to go eat, as she remembered James' reaction. It was a good thing she got the Ravenclaw boy to take that picture for her. Today his pink hair would disappear. And in a week it will be completely back to normal.

To James the end of the holidays couldn't come soon enough. He'd had his fill of curly pink hair.

Sirius commented on how hilarious it was when he returned. When James asked how they knew Remus, Sirius, and Peter all held up identical pictures of him storming around the castle. His rage would have been frightening except for his hair-do.

"I now know that it is very dangerous to prank on a muggle born who is skilled at charms and revenge," said Sirius. "And I am making a vow never to prank her, ever. I rather like my hair thank you very much. And I can deal with hating her from a distance."

James just scowled. Then Sirius and Peter stood up to leave.

"Where are you going?" James asked them.

"Well, remember how Professor Crick froze the Whomping Willow while we were planting it?"

"Yes. I remember."

"Well, those Ravenclaws, Kary, Caleb, and Daniel, are holding contests on who can get close enough to freeze it.

   

A/N: I know, this is the second time I was late, but first my computer wouldn't let me log in, then we left to go camping, then the power was out….the list just goes on…please don't kill us if the next one is late as well…I'll be gone again…Bonstermonster will be here though…but you never know…seriously though, We have more time during the school year than in the summer. 

**HAHaAnonymousHAHa:** Yes, we plan on taking this story all the way until little Harry is left on the Dursley's doorstep. And thank you for spending your time on us!

**JackSparrowSavvy:** We would both just like to let you know that in our story he is alive and really old …It's ironic you reviewed now because all concerning our beloved History of Magic Professor will be dealt with in the next chapter.

-Also we would like to add that if and only if your review is in need of a reply we will do so at the end of each chapter. We simply don't have the time to think of a reply to a review that doesn't need one.

Thanks again to all those who review-remember to please hit that "Submit Review" button down there…reviews generally inspire us to write…therefore helping get chapters up in time.


	7. Stop, Drop, and Roll

A/N: Yes I realize I am another week late with this one…but you'll have to bear with me, it's only me again. As this is getting further into the story it is taking me longer to write each chapter, and I don't know if I can promise one a week. I will still try, because my schedule clears up more as soon as school starts again. But I can't promise any thing until then.

Enjoy this chapter!

Before the Boy Who Lived

Chapter 7

Stop Drop and Roll

James sat at the dinner table on a rainy and miserable March evening trying to focus on his dinner and his Charms homework at the same time. Needless to say, his food was winning.

"Sirius! When will you stop that? It's disgusting!" exclaimed Peter interrupting James from the waging battle between his brain and his stomach.

"I am sorry Peter but my food just tastes better this way!"

"But it makes me sick!"

"If you don't like me putting tomato sauce on my food, then go and turn the other way!"

"Fine. I'll go then." But before Peter could get up to leave Professor Dumbledore have already risen and was clearing his throat.

"I trust you all know exactly what I am talking about when I mention the Whomping Willow that has been planted on the grounds for a few months now." Professor Dumbledore then paused for a second. "I also trust that many of you know about the contests that have been held at such tree. Where one tries to freeze the Willow." Many students began whispering about the contests, "The staff and I see it fit to inform you that the Whomping Willow is now off limits to students."

Loud shouts of "Why?!" and "Come on Professor!" were heard from the crowd of very upset students. Professor Dumbledore held his hands up to calm the crowd, which did so immediately.

"It is now off limits because during one of those contests Mr. Davy Gudgeon, a 2nd year Huffelpuff boy, had his right eye poked out by a very distraught Willow."

Many murmurs passed through the Great Hall.

"You can visit him in the Infirmary if you wish. That is all for now." Professor Dumbledore then took a seat.

James turned to Sirius "You weren't there when he got his eye poked out were you?"

"No were you?"

"No, Peter was though."

Peter had already gotten up and was sitting at the other end of the Gryfinndor table sticking his tongue out at Sirius.

"So, James, do you want to come with me tonight to try and find the kitchens again? We'll have to find them someday, I mean there has to be kitchens hidden around here somewhere, and they can't stay hidden forever!"

"No, sorry Sirius, I can't."

"Why not?"

"I have detention with Pringle."

"Oh," Sirius stifled a laugh, "He caught you did he?"

"Yes, and he wasn't too happy about all the Slytherin's Quidditch robes having been cut into tiny pieces."

"So what are you doing?"

"I have to do laundry for him. All of the teachers spare robes in the staff room. Do you know how many that is?"

"No, can't say I do mate."

"5 wardrobes full!"

"Oh wow, sorry, I would've been with you but I was in the hospital wing from when I was trying to mess with the Potion ingredients the Slytherins had to use, and they blew up in my face."

James laughed, "And your face was priceless!"

The two of them got up to leave the Great Hall as they passed through the doors someone grabbed James' arm

It was Apollyon Pringle the caretaker.

"Come with me Potter."

James shuddered as he followed the aged caretaker to the staff room if any one had asked him, he wasn't afraid, he had detentions all the time, but according to the rumors Pringle was a crazy man, and James didn't want to be in detention with a crazy man.

Pringle abruptly stopped in front of a door. He yanked it open and gestured inside.

"In here."

The room was void of all the teachers except Professor Binns who had fallen asleep in an armchair.

"You will wash the robes in that basin there, then dry them using a Drying Charm. The soap is there," Pringle pointed to a small table next to a large tub filled with water, then he turned and pointed to the wardrobes, "and the robes are in there, I hope I make my self clear."

"Yes sir."

"Very well, I will be sitting in this corner here to observe you do things properly," he sat down in an orange armchair in the far corner of the room and watched James intently.

James turned from him towards the first large wardrobe and pulled open the wooden doors where a flood of black met him. James grabbed as many as he could carry, brought them to the basin, and threw them in sending water everywhere.

"BE CAREFUL BOY!! YOU DON'T WANT TO BE CLEANING THE WHOLE ROOM DO YOU??"

"No sir."

"WELL GET BACK TO IT AND DON'T GO SPLASHING WATER EVERYWHERE!"

James turned back to the basin and began to scrub at the robes, when he had finished he took the robes to a table and laid them there all he had to do now before setting on the next wardrobe was to cast a Drying Charm. There was a problem though.

James was horrible at Charms.

He tried to perform the spell but obviously failed, seeing as his wand sent gold sparks everywhere, on his second try large flower blossoms were shot out of his wand, Pringle scowled at him. Apparently he didn't like being covered in pansies.

James tried and tried again only to result in failure. He looked around the room and winced. It was full of purple confetti, flowers, and various kinds of insects.

"AAARRGGHH!!"

James wheeled around to face an incredibly furious caretaker. He winced again wondering what this crazy man might attempt upon his feeble body, James had heard the stories of violent floggings and even seen a few scars.

"WHAT IS THE PROBLEM POTTER??"

James gathered up enough courage to speak to Pringle, "I apparently am no good with Charms." After he said that James realized just exactly how bold that was.

"APPARENTLY! NOW WHAT DO YOU SUPPOSE WE DO?"

"Er…clean up the mess?"

"RIGHT!" Pringle then brandished his wand, "_FINATE INCANTATUM!_" All the mess vanished. "NOW WHAT?"

"Dry the robes?"

"RIGHT! AND THAT IS YOUR JOB! HOW DO YOU SUPPOSE YOU DO IT?"

"Use a Drying Charm."

"GOOD! NOW WHAT IS THE PROBLEM?"

"I can't seem to get Charms right"

"SO WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO?"

James shrugged.

"WELL?"

"I don't know how to do a Drying Charm properly sir."

"YOU DON'T? YOU ARE A FIRST YEAR, ALL FIRST YEARS KNOW HOW TO USE A SIMPLE DRYING CHARM! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DON'T! THIS IS INCREADIBLE! I MUST SPEAK TO YOUR PROFESSOR ABOUT THIS! BUT FOR NOW, HOW DO YOU PROPOSE YOU TAKE CARE OF THIS PROBLEM?"

"Er…could I ask you to dry them for me?"

"ME? DO YOUR JOB? LOOK! I CAN GET THESE DRY IN SECONDS, WITHOUT EVEN USING A DRYING CHARM!!" Pringle pulled his wand out again. And pointed it at the robes, "_Incendio!_"

The spell hit one of the robes not only drying it, but also setting it on fire, and Pringle didn't stop there. "_Incendio! Incendio! Incendio!_" he cried setting the table, wardrobes and various chairs on fire as well.

James put both his hands on his head and crouched behind a desk, which soon burst into flames and burnt his forearm, James stood up and saw how much of the room was engulfed in fire, and those flames were spreading. He wasn't going to be stuck in there when the whole room was in a blazing inferno. He turned heel and ran, leaving Pringle raving like a madman still setting things on fire.

James ran down the hall, he was heading out to the grounds where it was safe. While on his way he nearly ran into Professor McGonagall.

When she saw him she grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"Mr. Potter! Shouldn't you be in detention?"

"Yes Professor, but…" He tried to argue. She wasn't going to let him finish though.

"No 'buts' Mr. Potter! Back to detention you go!" she said wheeling him around and forcing him back in the direction he came. "Now where are you holding your detention?"

"In the staff room, but you see Professor…"

"I've heard enough of yours and Mr. Blacks excuses over the past half year! You aren't getting out of this detention that easily!"

"No Professor! You don't understand!" nearly screamed James, he was growing more and more frustrated by the moment.

"Understand? What is there to understand? You got in trouble. You got punished. You try to worm your way out of punishment. It's pretty black and white to me…Oh. My. Word."

They had come to an abrupt halt outside of the staff room, which was now entirely engulfed in flames. Pringle was stationed about 5 feet through the door laughing and muttering things incoherently to himself. This image confirmed the assumption that he was a madman in James' eyes.

Professor McGonagall ran into the room to try and get Pringle out. Then she abruptly turned around and pointed at him.

"Potter! Go and get some more help! We need to put this fire out!"

James tore down the corridor, his eyes scanning for anybody who could help. He rounded a corner and collided with Head Boy, Amos Diggory. James knew he could help.

"Please…go…McGonagall…staff room…fire…need help…" was all James could manage to spit out but Amos seemed to understand and he sprinted off in the direction of the fire.

James continued to search for more that could help. He raced through more corridors, found some more people to help, and was then confronted by Dumbledore himself.

"Mr. Potter, why are you out and running though the corridors like some mad man?"

James took half a second to catch his breath. Then managed some fully formed sentences.

"Professor, we need help in the staff room, it's on fire." As soon as James had uttered the word help Professor Dumbledore started off in the direction that James had come from.

James almost had to run again to keep up with Professor Dumbledore's large strides as led him back to the staff room. Then very suddenly he took a turn in the complete opposite direction.

James opened his mouth to protest but Dumbledore held his hand up.

"This situation is in up most urgency am I correct?"

James nodded.

"Then follow me and do not argue, I know what I am doing." There was not the usual mirth in his voice or the twinkle behind his half-moon spectacles Professor Dumbledore was in completely aware of the graveness of the situation.

After a few yards Dumbledore came to a stop and turned towards the wall of the corridor. He pulled out his wand and stroked it across one of the stone slabs.

To James' surprise a large slit appeared where Dumbledore's wand had been.

"Password?" it whispered softly

"Viscantheum." He whispered back equally as soft. But not soft enough for James not to hear.

Then a tunnel appeared where wall used to only exist. The two of them swiftly entered it. It was lit by torches, which led James to believe it was one that was used often.

They hurried through the tunnel in silence. When they exited James found them only around the corner from the staff room.

Dumbledore rushed to join the rest who were fighting the fire with water coming from their wands.

Madam Pomfrey came bustling down the corridor levitating stretchers in front of her for those injured. She immediately took Pringle and forced him onto one despite his loud protests.

"NO! I HAVEN'T BEEN HURT! DO YOU HEAR ME WOMAN! I AM FINE! DON'T YOU DARE PUT ME ONTO ONE OF THOSE BLASTED STRECHERS!"

Even with Pringle's shouting the only thing that held James' attention was the fire. He stood in awe of the scene before him, and watched as if it were played in slow motion. He watched the fire as it burned, and slowly dyed with the water from the wands of those who fought against it. And how they fought so valiantly against the flames that threatened to engulf their whole school. James could have watched it until the fire died. But Madam Pomfrey would have none of it.

"Come on now dear, we must see to that burn of yours."

"Oh, it's nothing," said James dismissively.

"Nonsense. Come with me."

James reluctantly climbed onto a stretcher and allowed himself to be carried to the Hospital Wing.

Madam Pomfrey doused his arm in some sort of potion and them wrapped it in bandages, when James then tried to leave she insisted he stay the night and rest, he had been through a lot that evening, plus you never know with those magical fires.

After Madam Pomfrey practically force-fed him a rather nasty sleeping potion James drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

"AAAAHHH!!" shouted James in the middle of the night. He had awoken to a pair of bright blue eyes.

"Ssshhh!" urged Sirius, "She'll wake up and kick me out," he said nodding towards Madam Pomfrey's quarters

"Oh, sorry, so what are you here for?" inquired James lowering his voice.

"I came to check up on you. When you weren't back in the common room by 1 in the morning I started to get concerned. Plus I wanted to hear what had happened the whole of Gryfinndor Tower is buzzing about something big happening. And knowing you, I figured since you weren't back yet, you had something to do with it."

James grinned, "Well, yes it did have something to do with me…" James then relayed the whole story to Sirius, saving the secret tunnel for last.

Needless to say Sirius was very pleased to hear about that.

"…and do you know what the best part is?"

"What?" asked Sirius eagerly.

"I know the password." James whispered.

"Brilliant! Now, who knows what sort of hav…" He was stopped short when James clamped his hand over Sirius' mouth.

"He, waf dis fo?" he asked, his voice muffled by James hand.

"Shhh! Listen."

There were voices heard outside the door. Voices that James immediately recognized as Pringle and McGonagall.

"…I'm sorry, but we can't let you stay after what happened," said Professor McGonagall

"After that? You are going to fire me after only loosing my temper? And perhaps setting a few things on fire?"

"Not merely a few things, Mr. Pringle, the whole staff room might I remind you, which will have to be completely redone! Though that can be redone, but the life of an innocent individual is irreplaceable…"

_'Life of an innocent individual'? _thought James confused. Almost right away his stomach plummeted a few feet

_Binns was napping. _

_Professor Binns was killed in the fire._

That struck quite a chord with James.

A/N: I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed!!! Thanks so much! You have now idea how awesome and incredibly special it makes me feel!! I really appreciate all of you!!

Reviews really inspire me to open up Microsoft Word and start writing, the more often I get reviews the more I tend to write…though I don't NEED them like some authors, I'd greatly appreciate it if you took the 3.7 seconds to hit that button!!


	8. I See Dead People

A/N: Here is the next chapter…school will have officially started for both of us next week…ugh…I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry it took so long-my computer wouldn't turn on for a few days…and get this…it was merely unplugged!

Thank you so much for the reviews! We love them! You make it so much easier to write!

Before the Boy Who Lived

Chapter 8

"I See Dead People…"

"I am sorry to announce the death of our beloved History of Magic Professor," said Dumbledore gravely to the whole of Hogwarts the next morning. "He died in a fire that took place in the staff room last night."

Lily gasped and turned to Genny who was wearing a shocked look almost identical to the one on Lily's face.

"Oh my gosh! Can you believe it? I had no idea something like this would happen in a place like Hogwarts! Don't wizards have spells or charms to prevent fire?" exclaimed Lily

"I can't believe it either. We do have things to try and prevent it, but we can't control fire any more than muggles can," answered Genny

"What are they going to do about a Professor?"

"I'm not really sure."

Lily sighed and looked up at the ceiling, outside it was pouring rain and very dark and dismal, it would be very difficult to distinguish the time of day hadn't Lily had a watch.

"I have been contacting people all night to find you a suitable History of Magic Professor, and I think you will all find Professor Gonison and excellent replacement," said Professor Dumbledore "But I am afraid to announce he has not arrived yet. So for those of you who have 'History of Magic' on Fridays-if he isn't here by the time your class is held, it will be cancelled."

Lily glanced down the table at Peter and Sirius who had all but leaped from their seats in ecstasy. Lily rolled her eyes at him, as did Remus. Lily expected James to have celebrated with his best friend, but he seemed a bit more solemn than usual.

WHAM!

All of the sudden the doors to the Great Hall were thrown open with a severe force and a sopping wet figure trod into the Hall.

"I apologize, Dumbledore, for the abrupt, unannounced entry, but it is extremely wet out there and I needed to get inside as soon as possible," said the very wet man--at least Lily hoped that it was a man

"No apology needed Francis," Dumbledore turned to face the students, "My I introduce you all to Professor Gonison!"

Lily, Genny, Remus, and James applauded politely as Sirius and Peter melted back into their breakfast.

The man removed his very wet cloak and hung it on the back of one of the chairs at the Head Table and sat down, he was rather young man around his late twenties or early thirties. He had very dark features, wasn't very tall, and had an assertive look about him.

In their opinion classes couldn't have gone any slower. Everybody was eager to see what this unexpected teacher would have to offer. Lily struggled to keep focused during a Charms lesson that would have been very interesting-had it not been before History of Magic.

"Ms. Evans!" practically screamed tiny Professor Flitwick, throwing Lily out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" she replied stupidly.

"I've just asked you to tell me how you make various fruits move on their own."

"Er…cast a charm on them?" she could hear sniggering behind her. It appeared that James was feeling much better than this morning.

"Yes. But what kind of charm?"

"I don't know sir."

"I will demonstrate for you. Pay attention." Flitwick pulled out his wand and pointed it to his apple. "_Movi Cibus!_" The apple was now performing a complicated dance step on it's own. "_Finite Incantatum!_" It stopped and the class applauded for the apple.

Finally-it was time for History of Magic.

"You know, after our first class I never thought I'd ever be excited for History of Magic ever again," said Lily bubbling with excitement.

"Yea, same here. I can't wait to see what Professor Gonison will be like."

The pair of girls both made sure to grab seats in the front of the classroom.

Professor Gonison walked into the room and moved to the front of the class.

"I'm sorry to hear about your deceased professor. And as Professor Dumbledore may have told you, he only contacted me last night. So I haven't had time to prepare a lesson. So I suppose I'll will just be reviewing you on simple facts to see how far you are." He announced to the class.

"First off I am Professor Gonison as you all probably know by now."

Half of the class nodded their heads absent-mindedly.

"Alright then, can anyone tell me the who the first Minister of Magic was?"

Genny raised her hand into the air.

"Yes, Miss…"

"Vallier," completed Genny, "Our first Minister of Magic was Ignatius Siphora"

"Correct, now would someone please tell me the date of…" he was cut off by Professor Binns.

"I apologize for being late, but I fell asleep in the staff room last night-seems I must've slept in much, much too late." The whole class was in a stunned silence, as was Professor Gonison. "Now we are going to go over the 62nd goblin war today, please open your books to page 476," said Professor Binns wearily.

No body could say anything for a while, that is except Peter who spoke up from the back of the class.

"But sir, you're dead!" Binns merely turned his attention in the plump boy's direction.

"Dead?" he asked nonchalantly, "Nonsense, boy. I'm as fit as a fiddle!" he said gesturing to his now transparent body.

"No, no, Binns," Professor Gonison seemed to have gained his voice by now. "You died last night in a fire that took place in the staff room were you had been sleeping. I was hired to replace you."

Professor Binns merely ignored him as he shifted his attention back to teaching, "Now I will begin reading from the book, please read with me silently…The 62nd goblin wars began in the eight hundreds…"

"Listen to me Binns!" shouted Professor Gonison

Binns turned to look at him. "Yes?"

"GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM!"

"No, you seem to be mistaken young man. This happens to be _my_ classroom. As it has been for the past 43 years."

"BUT NOW IT'S _MINE!!_"

Lily looked at Genny who was wearing a confused look; Lily concluded Professor Gonison was sounding more and more like a four-year-old with each passing statement.

"_GET OUT! GET OUT! YOU ARE DEAD AND NOW I'M TAKING OVER!_" shouted the new professor.

Professor Binns turned sighed and looked at him with an expression that clearly read, "whine, whine, whine, is that all you can manage to do?"

Professor Gonison turned on his heel and let the classroom abruptly slamming the door behind him.

"Now, as I was saying, the 62nd goblin wars began in the eight hundreds when Humbert the Horrendous attempted…"

WHAM!

That was the second time Professor Gonison had thrown open a door today. He stood in the doorway and pointed a long finger in Professor Binns direction.

"Look. Him. Dead. Back. Won't leave."

"I see we have a situation," said a voice that everyone knew as Professor Dumbledore's who had just stepped inside the classroom "Professor Binns it looks as if you decided to come back."

"Come back? I always show up to teach my classes. Aside from the fact that I slept in much to late this morning, I haven't left"

"Yes, and you have no intention of leaving?"

"Of course not Headmaster, I couldn't just leave my students!"

Professor Dumbledore turned and faced Professor Gonison, "It seems he has no intention of leaving."

"Yes I heard that, now what are you going to do about it?"

"Do about it? Why I am going to leave him be."

"But what about me? You had called me at two in the morning and asked me if I could replace this dead man!"

"Well, it looks as if it were a false alarm, and you may go back home to your family."

Professor Gonison just looked at the Headmaster in disgust, and then stormed out in a huff. Professor Dumbledore checked his watch, "It seems we have wasted all of your precious class time, I do apologize, you all are dismissed."

The first years filed out of the classroom all talking amiably.

"Well _that_ was interesting," stated Remus as he walked with Lily and Genny.

"I agree," said Genny, "not the normal History of Magic class wouldn't you say Lily?"

Lily laughed, "No, not quite."

Remus left the two of them to join James and Sirius, who looked to be plotting something…again, Remus inwardly rolled his eyes at them, 'Didn't they know that they could be expelled?' he thought

"Hey, Remus! Come here!" shouted James.

Remus made his way over to them.

"Last night you'll never guess what we heard McGonagall doing?" eagerly asked Sirius

"Er….teaching pigs to chew with their mouths closed?" he said just throwing something out there.

James chuckled "No, she was firing Pringle! Now, we have free reign until they get another caretaker!"

"Fire Pringle?!" asked Remus taken aback. "Why fire him?"

"Oh that's right I haven't told you exactly what happened yet…"James then relayed the whole story to Remus.

"Wow, you'll never guess how many different rumors I've heard that are no where near close to that."

"Like what?" asked Sirius

"Well, my personal favorite is the one where Professor Binns decided to become one of those famous muggle magicians…and I'm sure you can figure out how that one ended."

James and Sirius started laughing so hard they had to grip one another for support

A/N: Also, if you would like to submit any ideas you have, feel free, you may or may not see them up here!

'Til next time,

Ciao!


	9. TGTO: Thank God Term's Over

A/N: Thanks to all of everyone who reviews this story-we love it-please keep at it!

-Special thanks to those of you who tend to review every chapter; we really appreciate your effort!

---

Before The Boy Who Lived

Chapter 9

TGTO: Thank God Term's Over

---

"Wow," said an exasperated James as he walked out of the Potions classroom, "that one was difficult, thank Merlin it's the last one!"

"Did you expect your exams to be a piece of cake?" inquired Remus

"Er…yea?" inputted Sirius matter-of-factly

"I can't believe you two! I'll be surprised if they admit you into your second year."

"Ah, Remus Lupin, thou hast no idea of our incredible abilities," said Sirius tapping the ends of his fingers together wisely.

"Speaking of your abilities…what are your plans to carry out the year so I can brace myself properly-I'd rather not be surprised. You lost us enough points to be in last place for the Championship!" asked Remus

"Your right. I suppose we all should be a bit more sneaky about our pranks-and try not to get caught," said James

Remus laughed dryly "What happens to be your record for detentions?"

"Nine," James announced proudly

"Same here," said Sirius.

"A mere nine? I would've expected a bit more from you,"

"You must remember, Pringle was fired, and we were 'caretakerless' for more than a month," defended James

"Oh, that's right."

"Now you were asking about plans? You won't have to worry much, considering I don't have any."

"Really? James Potter not go-out with a bang? His first year of Hogwarts no less!" exclaimed Peter.

"Yea," said James said in a put-down voice "I just haven't had any particular inspiration."

"Inspiration, ay?" asked Peter

"Yes, prank-pulling has a fine art to it, and like all fine art, it needs inspiration."

Their conversation had led them to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Phoenix song" said James, so they then climbed through the portrait hole. James started up the stairs to the boys' dormitories.

"What're you doing?" asked Peter.

"Packing."

"Are you packing already, mate?" asked Sirius

"Yea, we're leaving in 2 days right?"

"Very true, I'll join you." Said Sirius

The two friends headed up the staircase to pack their stuff to leave.

"You know," said James, "I can't wait to get home away from schoolwork, but my mum would have _never_ let me get off as easily as Pringle, Filch, and McGonagall did."

"No way," answered Sirius, "I met your mum, there is now way she'd do things worse than Pringle!"

James laughed dryly. "If there is no excuse for my actions, such as my birthday," Sirius laughed, "-or any other explanation, she won't hesitate to suspend me by my toes from the ceiling of the nearest closest. My father on the other hand…that is a totally different story."

"Yea, my mum wouldn't hesitate to suspend me from the ceiling-even if it wasn't my fault, she seems to favor Regulus. And my father left us when I was five."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

They continued to pack in silence until James' hand was bit by something…hard. He quickly withdrew his arm from the trunk bringing with it a biting teacup. He was suddenly hit with a burst of inspiration.

"Hey Sirius…"

Sirius looked up from his trunk where he was trying to stuff socks into the corners of his already more-than-full trunk. "Yea?"

"Remember you told me the Head Girl was your cousin?"

"Uh huh." Sirius said slowly, not quite sure where James was going with this.

"Do you like her very much?"

"No, that piece of filth who insisted on tormenting m…" James stopped him by holding up his hand

"Good that's all I needed to know." James turned to leave the dormitories

"Wait, where are you going?"

"When would James Potter not go out with a bang, his first year of Hogwarts no less?" Was all he told Sirius before leaving him in the dormitories.

-----

(A/N: This would have been a perfect place to end the chapter if it wasn't only a grand total of three pages…but that would have been just be cruel wouldn't it have?)

----

"Professor Crick!!" shrieked Narcissa Black from the Slytherin table at the End-of-the-Year Feast.

James nudged Sirius as Professor Crick strode over to the distraught Head Girl.

"You?"

"Yeah, brilliant right?"

"Definitely! I think that my dear cousin will look rather dashing whilst sporting a rather thick moustache. How long is it going to last?"

"At least a week-maybe two, but we won't be around to tell will we?"

"_You_ won't," Sirius laughed, "but at the end of every summer all of the relatives-that are still considered worthy of the Black name-come to my place at the end of every school year as a sort-of 'family reunion' this…er…'mishap' should make things a bit more light-hearted, as long as I'm not pinned as the culprit, if I am I doubt it will be as enjoyable"

"I don't know how they could even suspect it was me or you at al…"

"MR. BLACK!" Professor Crick shouted across the blue and bronze decorated Hall-obviously it was the Ravenclaws who had won the House Cup this year.

Sirius shrunk a bit into his seat.

"It wasn't Sirius Professor," said James now aware of the consequences should Sirius be blamed.

"Well, who else would have a motive to attack Ms. Black?"

"Me…actually I don't really have a 'motive' per say, but I did do it."

"Really, did you not think about the repercussions of your actions?"

"As a matter of fact I did Professor, and there is nothing you can do about it."

Professor Crick gave him a confused look.

"I will be leaving in about oh-say a few hours? I can't serve a detention can I? I am technically out of school, and the points have already been calculated, it would be pointless to take some wouldn't it?"

Professor Crick looked furious and didn't say a word as he turned on his heel and walked off.

Professor Dumbledore then stood up to speak.

"Yet again a year has passed!" –there was applause from the students-"Congratulations to Ravenclaw house for winning the House Cup!"-more applause-"I can't wait to see most of you next year, and may we all pray your brains don't rot!" he sat back down.

As soon as he did so the golden plates filled with wonderfully delicious food, and the students delved into the feast-Peter made sure to have James and Remus between him and Sirius before beginning his meal.

---

---

All too soon for James the trees that went rushing past the Hogwarts Express slowly turned to rolling fields, then to the city of London as it pulled into King's Cross station.

James stood up from his seat to grab his trunk and heave it out of the train back to home, when he was tapped on the shoulder, so he wheeled around.

It was Sirius who was wearing a desperate look; 'Things definitely must be rough for him at home.' thought James as he made to ask Sirius what as the matter. But Sirius got there first.

"Will you _please_ come and visit me over the summer-_please_."

"Yea, that'd be fun-when we get off the train I'll ask Mum."

Sirius heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank you _so_ much! You have no idea!"

James and Sirius walked off the train; James hardly had time to brace himself before he was nearly toppled to the ground by his mother.

"Jamsie! I missed you so much! I don't know if I'll be able to let you go for your second year!"

"Geroff mum! Do you have any idea how many people could be watching me?"

"Aw Jamsie, there is nothing to worry about! Come on let's go," she said as she wheeled him around and led him off of the platform.

James looked back over his shoulder at Sirius and shouted, "I'll send you an owl!"

James just had time to see Sirius nod before he was shoved violently through the barrier.

---

---

_Sirius, _

_Mum says I can spend time with you over the summer. As long as it's not here-she says she is having distant relatives to visit and doesn't need another person here. Let me know if I can come there to stay _

_James _

_P.S. Does Narcissa still have her moustache?_

---

---

_James, _

_If we are willing to stay out of her sight Mother says we can stay over here (though it's not like I'd want to be in her sight anyways…) Can you come next week? I'll be expecting you then if I don't get a letter back. The address is "12 Grimmauld Place". See you then._

_Sirius _

_P.S. Yea she still does-it's only a thin one now though...yet still very hilarious, her fiancé, Lucius Malfoy, has been extremely repulsed by it._

---

---

"Come here Jamsie and give mummy a kiss!"

James made a face but embraced her and gave her a peck on the cheek nonetheless, before turning to the fireplace. James clutched his knapsack as he tossed some Floo Powder into the flames.

"12 GRIMMAULD PLACE!"

---

A/N: I know this is rather short-but I'm about to hit a very busy period-Bonstermonster is working on Lily's side right now, not to worry about that-but I'd rather have some up than none at this point.

'til next time!


	10. James' Summer Cont

A/N: I'm soooo sorry for the long wait, but me friend was supposed to take care of this chapter—from Lily's side, but she has been too busy…for all of these 2 months, so I'm afraid she won't be co-authoring with me anymore, as I was sick and tired of her excuses and failure to respond on her behalf.

I had to whip up the rest of this chapter at the last minute (I had already started on it a while back) in the wee hours of the morning because I felt guilty about you guys not having another chapter 8o(…so let me know if it's not good!

---------

Before the Boy Who Lived

CHAPTER 10

James' Summer Cont.

---------

James hated Floo-ing.

The sensation made him want to throw up so bad-he actually had on a few occasions come to think of it.

"Oomph." James had rolled out of the fireplace and hit Sirius covering him with ashes.

"I suppose I picked a perfect time for snack didn't I?"

"What?" asked James, who was still a little queasy from using Floo Powder.

"James, we are in the kitchen," he said, "though why you picked this fireplace is beyond me."

"What? Is there more?"

"Yea, there is at least two on every floor."

"Oh, we only have one. Period."

"That probably makes it a lot less work for your house-elf though."

"You have a house-elf?"

"Yea, and he needs to clean up these ashes too, hold on," Sirius walked to the bottom of the stairs and yelled for the house-elf. "Kreacher!"

A house-elf with a snout nose and large ears came down the stairs looking very unfriendly.

"What is you wanting?" Kreacher asked Sirius

"I '_is wanting'_ you to sweep up the ashes from the fireplace."

Kreacher looked from Sirius to James to the fireplace back to Sirius.

"You is not allowed to be ordering Kreacher around. You can be doing the sweeping"

"What? Why?" asked a befuddled Sirius

"Mistress says Young Master is being too young."

"But you let Regulus order you around."

"Mistress says Younger Master is being alright to order Kreacher."

"Fine. C'mon James, I'll show you my room."

James followed Sirius up the stairs and through hallways lined with pictures that were all whispering, and from what James could gather-they were all talking about Sirius.

They went up another set of stairs and passed a closed door-behind the door came a loud "BANG!", the door flew open, and a small sandy-haired boy ran from the room down the stairs clutching his hand to his chest screaming frantically.

"Regulus?" James asked

"Regulus." Sirius confirmed before turning around and leading James into his bedroom. "Oh, yea, I meant to tell you as soon as you came out of the fire, we are going…"

No sooner had they entered the threshold Sirius loved to call his own, had his mother's horrid shriek came wailing up the stairs.

"SIRIUS!"

"WHAT?" shouted Sirius right back at her

"COME DOWN HERE _NOW_!"

Sirius heaved a sigh and headed downstairs James followed him not quite sure if he really should or not.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" yelled Sirius when they had made it downstairs, only not to find Mrs. Black.

"No need to shout, I'm in the drawing room," came her voice from behind a slightly ajar door to their right.

They pushed open the door to a very dimly lit room, the little light there was came from a small green lamp on a very fine wooden table that sat next to a large black velvet chair Mrs. Black had situated herself on. James however stayed outside the room while Sirius walked through the door

The cigarette that dangled from her lips sending layers of smoke through the whole room making him cough violently. The smoke also had a slight affect on the walls that were covered in several discolored tapestries.

Mrs. Black removed the cigarette from her mouth, threw it on the floor, and vanished it with her wand before standing up and taking a few intimidating steps towards Sirius.

"If I understand correctly you are _not_ permitted to use magic outside of school?" she asked looking down on Sirius from her high-heeled boots.

"Yea," answered Sirius not flinching in the slightest under her heavy glare.

"Then why in the world would use it on your helpless little brother--who knows no way to defend himself?" she asked gesturing towards Regulus who had stationed himself in a corner hugging his hand to his chest. It had actually swollen to thrice its normal size and was developing several small bluish boils on the fingers.

"What?" asked Sirius in shock, "I didn't do that!"

"Didn't do it? My poor baby just came running down the stairs and told me the whole thing!" she shrieked.

Realization dawned on Sirius in the form of a smirk from the younger of the Black brothers.

"Really?" asked Sirius coolly, "What pray-tell, did he say happen?"

Mrs. Black's demeanor changed instantaneously from infuriated to distressed.

She rose the back of her hand to her head and receded back into her chair, "It was so horrible to hear one time, Sirius, I doubt I'll have the stomach to re-tell the retched tale…Regulus, kindly remind your brother what he did to you."

The brown-haired Black advanced from the corner of the drawing room, and moved in front of the large velvet chair.

"Don't you remember Sirius? It was merely a few minutes ago…and what you did was so mean no one could easily forget." Mrs. Black sunk further into her chair as she let out a small wail and gripped the armrests of the chair. "You lured me into your room, remember Sirius? You said you had candy. You said it was in your cauldron, so I tried to get some…but there was no candy." He added solemnly shaking his head. "Instead it was some sort of potion, don't you remember Sirius? It did this to my candy-seeking hands!"

Mrs. Black gasped and covered her eyes as Regulus displayed his hands.

James, who was watching the whole thing from outside the doorway burst into the drawing room, "Sirius didn't do that! He was with me! I swear it! You can ask Kreacher, and go ahead and ask some of the portraits that saw us!"

"James," Sirius whispered from the corner of his mouth, " I got this, ok? I can handle it."

"Yeah?" James whispered back, "Just like you handled the Snivellus-in-the-suit-of-armor thing?"

"Shut it, I was young and naïve back then."

"Whatever you say Sirius, I'll stay out of it then." James put up his hands in surrender.

Sirius stood firm and looked directly into his mother's dark, black eyes preparing himself to give an iron defense on his behalf.

"I didn't do that! I was with James! I swear it! You can ask Kreacher, and go ahead and ask some of the portraits that saw us!"

James chuckled under his breath.

"Well, Sirius, you better keep it straight or I'm not taking you to see Ireland verses England."

"But Moth…" Sirius began but clamped his mouth shut and without saying another word solemnly walked from the drawing room only stopping to beckon James to follow him.

James followed Sirius silently to the kitchen, which was quite a feat, considering he was very eager to ask him about the remark his mother had just made.

When they had got into the kitchen James could sustain himself no longer.

"Ireland verses England?!"

Sirius, who had been reaching into a cupboard for some Every Flavor Beans, turned around, "Huh?"

"Sirius, you're going to _witness_ Ireland get their arses kicked by England?!"

"Yea," he said popping some into his mouth and nodding, "achooly _we_ah." he finished with his mouth full.

"That's wicked!" replied James, eyeballs practically bulging from their sockets.

"Oh yea, and the best part is, we have brilliant seats…not quite Top Box, but those were already reserved by the Minister…"

"…wow…" was all James could say, he was going to see England play Quidditch! "When are we going?"

"Oh, that's right, we're going tomorrow!"

James could have fainted.

------

He was smiling all through supper, as if he was in some sort of blissful daze-which he was-, and kept getting odd stares from Regulus and Mrs. Black.

"Sirius," Mrs. Black began with uncertainty, "Are you sure your friend is of mental stability?"

Sirius glanced over at James, who hadn't touched any of the food on his plate and was still grinning his head off.

"Actually Mother, I'm not really sure."

-----

All was wonderful in James' world, he couldn't have asked for a more awesome way to celebrate his summer vacation.

He had gone to a Quidditch game before-once. The Potter family was an average family when it came to wealth, but never enough to simply blow it on an event. The Nimbus broom had certainly surprised James.

The only person of the Potter clan of any substantial worth was James grandfather, William Potter, and in James' opinion-he was rolling in it. The only problem was that he was a miserly old fool. And the one occasion he took James to a Quidditch game they were horrible seats, even behind a pillar, next to a wizard who was drunk by the time the first goal was scored and shouting words of which James was too naïve to fully appreciate.

Now he was actually going to see a decent game!

James thought about it and saw that it was good.

It was all good until the next morning…

------

"SIRIUS! WE HAVE TO LEAVE IN 10 MINUTES!!" called Mrs. Black

_10 minutes. That's great, if only Sirius was actually awake. _

It was five in the morning, and everyone was ready to go-except Sirius-who was still lying in there refusing to wake-up, and if James thought it was a pain to wake him at school…well…that was _simple_ compared to waking him up over summer vacation.

Sirius was already soaked, coverless, on the floor, and been yelled at several times. None of the usual tactics seemed to be working and James was getting frustrated.

Regulus walked into the room, saw Sirius' sleeping form and sighed, "No luck?" he asked James.

"No."

"Have you tried everything?"

"Everything."

"Even water?"

"Even water."

"Have you pulled his ear?"

James was confused, "Pull his _ear_? Why in the world would I do that?"

"Because it wakes him up," he said simply.

"Er…no, I haven't pulled his ear."

"Well, you'd better stand back then, it could be fatal."

With that James moved to the doorway as Regulus moved over to Sirius. The smaller boy bent over his brother and proceeded to tug on his ear.

-WHAM! -

Without warning Regulus was slammed up against the wardrobe with Sirius' left hand holding him there, his other hand over his ear.

"Don't. Do. That."

"MOM! HE'S UP!!"

----

They traveled to the Pitch by means of the Knight Bus, because Regulus supposedly had a mortal fear of using port keys, though James had a sneaking suspicion that it was Mrs. Black who was actually afraid of them.

The four of them clambered onto the bus at quarter after four, the conductor didn't seem very happy about this, seeing as he was supposed to get sleep _sometime_, and if people kept getting on the bus at ungodly hours—how is he going to sleep?

He sneered at the Blacks and James as they handed him some silver pieces, and explained they were going to the Quidditch Stadium.

"Why couldn't they have used the bloody port keys?" he mumbled to himself, "That's what they are there for."

He turned to the bus driver, "To the Stadium, Harv," he said as the group marched up the stairs to the second level, "and make it real quick."

Harvey merely nodded in recognition before the bus lurched into motion, surprising the passengers upstairs.

-----

"Whoa. Watch where you're leaning buddy," said James to Sirius as the bus took a sharp turn.

Sirius gave him a dirty look, "Man, it's not like I can help it."

The bus took another sharp turn, however, this time it was in the other direction.

"Sirius? Would you say we were good friends?" asked James with a malicious grin as gravity forced him into Sirius' side.

"Not this good, my friend. No." Sirius shoved James off him.

They laughed and joked the rest of the way to the Quidditch Stadium.

------

An hour after having got on the bus the group departed, leaving the disgruntled conductor behind them.

The whole area surrounding the Pitch was quiet, but as James and Sirius neared the Stadium everything seemed to come more alive, it was only six in the morning, and the sun was just peeking over the horizon, yet already hundreds of people were here moving stuff to their seats, buying things from the vendors, looking for family members, all clutching cups of warm coffee.

"C'mon James." Sirius was already several feet ahead of him, heading towards the entrance to the Stadium.

The four people climbed stairs, and climbed stairs, and climbed some more stairs until James felt he couldn't climb any more stairs—then they climbed some more stairs. Finally Mrs. Black deemed they had walked enough stairs and stepped out into the stands to find their seats.

Just James' luck, they were up a several more steps.

As soon as they had made it to the actual seats, James plopped down into the chair and dropped his stuff.

"James, we have an hour until the game starts, do you want to go see what the vendors have to sell?"

The prospect of climbing back down the stairs was not one James saw fit to entertain at that particular moment.

"Nah, not this second."

"Ok, well then I've got to go to the bathroom anyways, be right back."

"Alright."

Sirius left, and Mrs. Black took Regulus to the bathroom as well.

It was just James sitting there then.

He watched the people file into the stands, eager to see the game planned for the day. He just sat and stared lazily, before something red caught the corner of his eye, bringing 'round his attention.

BOOM-his bubble burst.

James looked down about three rows to see his worst nightmare; memories of pink curly hair racked his brain.

_SHE IS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!_

She was with her friend, Vallier too, and a woman who appeared to be Mrs. Vallier.

James stormed out of the seats momentarily distressed at her unwanted appearance, not long after, he ran headlong into Sirius who was coming back from the bathroom near the top of the Stadium.

"What's the problem?" he asked, seeing the stormy look on James' face.

"It's Evans, she's _here._" He replied darkly.

"Hmm…James?"

"Yea?"

"I do believe we can make this work to our advantage, and have some right good fun!"

--------

'til next time! (which _won't _be so far away)

Whisper


	11. Lily's Summer

A/N: YIKES! That's a long time since I last updated!…I seem to be getting really bad at this…

…Anywho…this chapter is dedicated to one of my best friends, because it's her birthday today (Whoohoo!) and I don't have any money to get her a _real _gift.

**

* * *

Ch. 11: Lily's Summer**

* * *

Genny's knuckles were white as she gripped the chair with all her strength, as if holding the chair tighter would spur on England to win the Quidditch match.

"Go, go, go, go, GO!" She was on her feet now, so was the entire stadium… "YES!"

The score was 40 to 20 in favor of England.

The crowd was roaring as her best friend, Lily, poked her in the arm.

"Yeah?"

"What'd you do that for?"

"What?"

"Fling the peanut when you stood up so fast! You hit me in the head!"

"Oh my god Lily, I am so sorry, I promise not to do it again!"

Lily smiled and nodded as everyone sank back into their seats.

Lily really couldn't tell what was going on, but she enjoyed herself nonetheless. She never really had gone to watch Quidditch games or taken any interest in the sport since her first experience with flying….

"Ow!" Lily reached behind her and found another peanut.

She turned to Genny, but her best friend was sitting on the edge of her seat repeating the word, "no" over and over as Ireland got the quaffle closer and closer to the goal posts.

Lily shrugged and turned back to watch the game.

"Lily, do you want some bubble gum?"

"Excuse me?" Lily turned and saw Ms. Vallier offering her some bright blue sticky…_stuff_, "Oh, no thanks."

"Alright." She to turned back into her seat.

Another peanut came sailing into the back of her head and Lily immediately spun around to see who was chucking peanuts at her head.

Everyone seemed to have peanuts, but only a pair of boys seemed to be snickering into theirs. Lily frowned and turned around.

What were _they _doing here?

Lily turned back to Mrs. Vallier and asked if she could have some of that gum.

"Sure,"

Lily was now sitting there with blue stuff in her hand and her wand in her pocket. It didn't take a whole lot of time before James Potter and Sirius Black had the bubble gum smeared in their laps, faces and hair.

"AW MAN! STEP IT UP YOU PUNKS! THEY ARE KICKING YOUR BUTT!"

Genny startled Lily with her exclamation, but before the game was over she was used to it, seeing as Ireland was gaining points like there was no tomorrow.

The three of them stepped out of the stadium to where the portkeys lay.

"I can't believe the game! I mean come on, they are full grown men! Why on EARTH do they have to play quidditch so bad?"

"Genny, Ireland is a very talented quidditch team, and the man who coaches England is a complete and utter moron…that's why they lost." Her mother replied.

"I can_not_ believe you are on the side of the _enemy_, and what do you mean that the coach is an utter moron? The man is brilliant, and my team can darned well play quidditch properly! They…probably just had like head colds or something that would distract them from playing."

"Really Genevieve, I don't get you sometimes, one moment you are trash talking your own team, another you are defending them as if they've already gone and won the World Cup."

"They will have in the next couple of years, mum, you mark my words."

"Consider them marked." Mrs. Vallier retaliated.

Lily walked beside them in utter fascination; she absolutely adored the relationship between Genny and her mother. You would swear they were best friends rather than mother and daughter. If only her mother treated her like that…only she supposed it would be harder with two children, her mother wouldn't want to play favorites now would she?

The threesome approached the portkey; for their commune back to Genny's it was a popped tire. They all grabbed onto a bit of it and it wasn't long before they were making their way back.

Lily tumbled to the ground as the tire came to a halt. She stood in the middle of the clearing they had left from; she stood up and brushed herself of before following Genny and Mrs. Vallier out through the trees.

5 minutes later the trees thinned as they came to Genny's home. It was rather quaint, and blaringly obvious that there weren't any men living there. It stood elevated on a large wooden deck so large a whole had to be cut so that a rather tall tree could continue to grow. The deck wrapped around the whole house, and the house itself was a pale yellow with blue shudders and a blue front door. The trees that were everywhere completed the picture, and Lily had fallen in love with in the first time she came, even before she had stepped inside.

Tomorrow she had to leave to go back home and she was deeply regretting having to, the summer was so nice without Petunia around.

"What would you girls like for dinner?" asked Mrs. Vallier

Both of us shrugged and headed into the house.

"Just sandwiches then I suppose." She said to no one in particular.

* * *

"Nooo!" cried Petunia as she dropped to her knees and put her head in her hands all very dramatically, "I thought we'd gotten rid of you forever!"

Lily got down on her knees as well and hugged her sister, "Never, my dear Petunia, I _love_ you too much," she said, standing up she added, "besides, I had to come back, you were watching Yuri for me while I was gone to Genny's." Lily scooped up the cat and cradled it in her arms.

Her mum and dad came and gave hugs to their youngest daughter. She had only been home a week before she went off to the Vallier's.

The next day Lily left the breakfast table and got the mail, only to find her next Hogwarts letter.

"Yes!" Lily brought her fist down through the air in triumphant jubilation.

"Hm?" Her mother looked up from the novel she was reading

"I get to go back on the 1st of September!"

"That's lovely!" Her mother gave her a hug and sat back down. "Do we have to go back to Diagon Ally?"

"Yes, there's a new list of things I have to get enclosed."

"Alright then, we will go a few weeks from now."

Unfortunately, Lily's mother fell ill at the day before they had planned to go to Diagon Alley.

"I contacted the Lupin's, you can go with Remus today."

"Alright then." Lily heard the kettle whistle and she went to go finish making some tea for her Mrs. Evans.

"Petunia!" called Mrs. Evans from her place on the couch.

"Yes mum?"

"Will you be a dear and light a fire in here I awfully cold."

This baffled Petunia, how could someone be cold when it was the middle of August? But she shrugged the thought aside and moved toward the fireplace.

It only took a second for the oldest Evans sister to be knocked to the floor by a middle-aged woman in robes flying from the fireplace.

For once Petunia wasn't screaming, she honestly couldn't find any words for the situation.

A second person then came from the fireplace.

"Remus!" Lily ran to the living room and gave him a hug, "I'm so glad to see you!"

Remus smiled, "Lil, you're all covered in soot."

She spread out her arms and laughed, "I guess I am."

Mrs. Lupin stood up and brushed soot off her, "Ready to go dear?"

"Yes." Lily turned to her mum, "bye, mum, see you tonight."

"Remus, hand Lily some of the floo Powder in your pocket."

"Er…let's pretend for a moment that I know what "floo powder" is." Lily said nervously.

"You don't know?" Remus pulled some out of his pocket and showed it to her, "this is floo powder. It is the main way for wizards with underage children to get around, you throw it into the fire, shout the name of the place you want to go and jump in."

"Jump into the fire?"

"Yeah."

Lily seemed skeptical.

"Watch Remus dear." Mrs. Lupin said as she ignited a fire with her wand. This impressed Petunia because it meant she didn't have to do it.

Remus threw the powder into the fire and it turned a bright emerald green. "Diagon Alley!" and he stepped into the fire.

"Seems simple enough, yes?"

"Er," Lily scratched her head, "Could I go with _you_?"

"Sure."

The two of them stepped up the fireplace, Mrs. Lupin placed a hand on Lily's shoulder, threw some floo powder into the fire, and shouted "Diagon Alley!" before she put her other hand on Lily's shoulder and stepped in.

The last thing Lily heard as she was led into the fire was Petunia groaning as her mum asked her to "be a dear and clean up the ashes and soot."


End file.
